


Forever and A Day

by Erik_Heinrich



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, I mean there are other characters but they don't play a major role in things, M/M, Slow Burn, but he is also called nines, gavin swears a lot, rk900 name is richard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_Heinrich/pseuds/Erik_Heinrich
Summary: Gavin Wakes up from his Nap On Monday 2039 May 30th he just so happens to have the worst week of his life and by Monday 2039 June 6th His partner Rk900 shoots up the precinct. A shot to the head and Gavin is dead. Its Monday 2039 May 30th Week 1, Gavin wakes up from his nap scared and confused as to why he's alive and why his partner goes on a killing spree just eight days later. How many weeks will he have to die?





	1. Week 0: A Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> First story of my re branding of my ao3 profile. I tried to write 1 other DBH story before but got little activity on it and just didn't like how it was going. SO. This will be my First DBH fanfic that I will be completing and keeping up. Wish me luck.

-Monday 2039 May 30th-

His body felt sore and rather stiff, legs angled up on his desk and arms crossed tightly against his chest. Gavin was only startled awake when he felt his body start to slide off his chair. Pushing painfully further back on his chair to keep from falling Gavin felt a sharp sting in his neck.

"Phck!" A stifled curse leaked through his teeth.

The sudden outburst of pain caught the attention of his Partner. Rk900 otherwise known as I don't give a fuck. A Connor look alike, except made for the soul purpose to piss Gavin off. A fucking Giant compared to himself. 

"Are you alright Detective Reed?" Gavin only replied by glaring back into those steel blue eyes. 

It was just yesterday that the two were called in as Hank and Connor's back up on a bust. Gavin had left work that night with no shortage of scrapes and bruises, a rather nasty cut on his right knee in particular.

Recovering from the pain in his neck Gavin slouched back down. His moss green eyes looking over every inch of his android partner. Fucking perfect, in every way and it pissed Gavin off. Here he was hissing in pain with every action he took while Rk900 sat ramrod straight without so much as a scratch on it.

 _Mother Fucker_ He thought bitterly

It only made him feel worse about his own place here with the DPD. Covered in scars, deep bags under his eyes. The human body was so fragile and delicate compared to an Android. If there was anything Gavin worked harder to get in his life it was to be a police officer. An asshole with a strong sense of justice. He wasn't about to get out of his job and replaced with a plastic prick. 

It took a few seconds to realize that the Rk900 model Android known as..... fuck! Known as something, hadn't actually looked away from Reed. Was it really still waiting for a response? 

"The fuck are you looking at?" He snarled.

It looked, uncomfortable. It shifted in it's seat and looked as if it wanted to say something. What that might be Gavin wouldn't know. It's expression then soon settled on distressed when it suddenly just got up and left.

_The Hell?_

It was a few moments later that a cup of coffee was gently placed at the edge of Gavin's desk. It smelled heavenly.

"The fuck is this?"

"A coffee."

"What, you think getting me a coffee every day is going to magically make me stop hating you?" 

"I was merely trying to lower your stress levels Detective. Coffee seems to be the only thing here that you enjoy. I would offer more of my assistance as your body seems quite sore from yesterday evening. However, I believe that the concept of myself in particular giving your body's muscles much needed relief would only aggravate you more." Rk900 sighed.

"So I got you a coffee."

"The hell did you just say to me?" Really, what did it say?

"Which is why I failed to say so to begin with."

"Fuck do you care tin can?" Gavin wasn't really sure what he was angry about, only that he knew he should be.

"You think you know me? You think that getting me this is going to make me feel all better?" Actually it would and Gavin knew it.

He was angry at Rk900 or really himself but it was that damn androids fault anyway right? He wanted,no, needed to make the thing feel just as crappy as he did. So without much thought Gavin took the cup of steaming hot coffee and poured it right over rk900's head. The brown liquid pressed down it's perfect hair and soaked stains into it's perfect white Jacket. The skin on its face and neck peeling back and exposing the white plastic underneath. Must have been a little too hot for it to handle. 

Then they just stood there. Gavin hiding the initial panic at having dumped scalding hot coffee on what looked like an actual person. But when he saw the skin peel back revealing what it real was Gavin calmed. Machines don't feel pain. 

Richard, previously known as RK900 could say otherwise. It hurt, in more ways than one. He had deviated just a few months back, however not much seemed to change on the outside. The same could not be said for the inside.* Richard felt plenty.* He felt love and joy and fear just as strongly as any human. And in this moment he felt, hurt. He felt heart broken and embarrassed. What had he done wrong to make Reed so angry with him? All he wanted was to help. Befriend the human he had so unfortunately fallen in love with. But here he was soaking wet. His face of all things exposed, raw, for all to see. Connor was the only one to see him that way before. It was a sign of trust, a bonding moment they both shared constantly. They were brothers after all. 

Gavin stood his ground, glare and scowl hardening. Body tense in anticipation, waiting for the now not so perfect android to snap. And it had only, not in the way Reed had expected.

Rk900's shoulders shook, it's now plastic lips quivered and despite how obviously non human it's face was at the moment, the actions were far too human for Gavin's liking. Unauthorized tears rolled and mixed with the brown liquid as the drops fell and splashed on the floor. The skin slowly crawling back on as the coffee cooled. The end result made Gavin's chest tighten and his heart drop. 

Gavin would mistake it for human was it not for the red LED on it's head. It was then that he noticed the precinct had gone deathly silent. Everyone had been watching. 

Hank and Connor had been on their way to lunch when Connor's LED flashed yellow.

"Dad." Connor spoke out suddenly.

"What is it?" Hank asked seriously. Connor only ever called Hank dad during work hours when he was in some kind of emotional distress. 

"We need to go back to the precinct. I just got a message from Richard saying he needs us there urgently." 

"Tell him we're on our way."

"Got it." 

At arrival the two had seen Richard's skin form back on his face and a large puddle of coffee beneath him. It wasn't hard to figure what had happened.

Connor quickly rushed over to Richard taking his hands into his own.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." He ushered his younger albeit bigger brother into a private space. 

Which left Hank to deal with Reed. He really had it coming, even Gavin could admit that. It didn't mean he was happy to add a black eye to his ever growing list of injuries. 

In the bathroom Connor had removed the top half of Richards wet clothes. Gently cleaning him off with a collection of paper towels and warm sink water. He then covered Richard with his own cyberlife jacket, Connor offered an exposed hand which Richard took without question. They shared a brief interface and Connor pulled Richard into a hug when they finished.

"I'm sorry Nines." Nines, it was a nickname first given by Connor, others seemed to take a liking to it.

"Thank you Eights for coming for me." Eights, that one was not so popular, the only one to ever use it was Richard. He liked it that way and he made sure to only say it in private. 

This was not a good way to start the week.

-Tuesday may 31st- 

Tuesday morning just so happened to be _Hell_. Getting out of bed had been _Hell_ , the ride to work had been _Hell_. Gavin was certain he was in _Hell_.

Hank had found a way to be a bigger dick than before. But Gavin supposed that's what he got for relentlessly tormenting his superiors adopted sons. Everyone going along with the Lieutenant's pathetic game of family. Calling his little robot toys son and taking comfort when they called him Dad. Gavin knew about Anderson's dead son Cole and he felt for the man. He never had children of his own but he liked them. However he seemed to have lost all respect for the lieutenant when he decided to up a replace his dead child with RoboCop and the Iron Giant. 

Speaking of the Iron Giant prick and RoboBitch. Rk900 had been extra pissy and cold toward Gavin today. Not even a coffee from the thing, although it was understandable as to why. Don't even get Gavin started on how Connor kept leaning and watching from his desk. Always checking in on the big baby. Gavin was sick and tired of the Andersons. He needed and escape from this place. A glass of milk after eating something a little too spicy. Gavin knew what he needed.

A short visit to a certain bar perhaps. For Gavin it never took long to get someones attention (even in his injured state). He was one drink in when a tall blonde showed interest in him. Sure he'd do.

-Wednesday June 1st-

Gavin stretched achy muscles and popped his back as he made his way to the bathroom. A shower to wash away the grogginess of sleep and the filth of last nights activities. A shower to calm his ever busy mind. A shower to make him late for work. 

_Shit!_

His hair was still wet when he left his apartment and the cool morning air sent shivers down his spine as he rode to work. 

A nice coffee would do wonders to warm his chilled skin, but not before a quick stop to the bathroom to fix his no doubt crazy hair. Much to his dismay a colorful display of hickeys had decorated his neck. _Phck!_ Nothing much he could do about it now.

Aggressively making his way to the brake room and back to his desk with a handful of the wonder liquid, Gavin felt a lot better about being here at work than he had just the day before. So despite the slight inconvenience of trying to hide his neck with the hood of his jacket, last night had been a success. Getting settled at his desk he noticed RK900 staring at him. It's face scrunching up in disgust when it spotted the marks left on Gavin's skin. 

"I hope there's a good reason for being late Detective."

"Sure is." He quipped back before taking a sip of coffee.

It stared back at the marks for a few seconds more. Something showing in it's eyes that was lost on Gavin. It's LED flashed yellow a few times and it's eyelashes fluttered before RK900 returned it's gaze to Gavin's.

"There has been a report of a robbery."

"Let's get a move on then."

Stepping out of the car and walking over to the establishment it was the last thing on Gavin's mind. The thought that he'd end up seeing the guy he fucked the night before to blow off steam just a few hours later. But there he was, blonde hair done neatly and pink button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. The man caught sight of Gavin and a wave of confusion and embarrassment washed over him.

"Small world isn't it...."

"Gavin."

"Right! Gavin." He held out a hand, "You didn't tell me you were a cop."

"It didn't matter last night."

"Maybe it would have." The man smiled darkly at him.

"Detective?" Gavin heard RK900 chime. Oh right they had work to do.

"Sorry, My name is Detective Gavin Reed and this is my partner RK900." Gavin lazily added.

"Actually my name is R-"

"Anyway can you tell us what happened?" Reed cut the android off.

The man gave Gavin another look over, admiring his work probably, before shaking his head to focus.

"Right. Follow me."

It was a simple cash grab, a few items taken on the way out but no one seemed to be hurt. Just frazzled as one woman had stated. 

"Alright we've got all we need. Thank You." Gavin huffed bored.

"So, Detective, will I be seeing you around?" The man leaned forward as they shook hands.

"You might find me at the bar tonight. Who knows." He shrugged.

"Detective Reed!" RK900 called from the car. Ugh that damn android.

"Fuck Tin Can I'm coming!" He marched over to the police cruiser.

"Detective you were being rather unprofessional back there." RK900 said while he drove.

"You seemed to know each other . May I ask from where?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gavin snapped from the passenger seat, his arms crossed defensively.

"I would. That's why I asked."

The car went silent after that. Gavin almost thought he would get to ride the whole way back to the precinct that way. He was wrong.

"Was that who you were with last night? Was _he_ the reason you showed up late for work and covered in hickeys Detective Reed?" There was a sharp edge to it's voice.

The hell was it's problem? Gavin didn't come to work to be judged about who he slept with.

"It's none of your damn business who I fuck and when, so piss off!" He yelled getting out of the parked car and slamming the door shut. 

"Fucking androids." He muttered.

Who did it think it was? Acting all high and mighty. Like the damn machine had any right to look down at him like that. Well, Gavin was gonna show that bucket of bolts he didn't give two shits about what it thought of him. So it pleased Gavin when he saw that same man sitting at the bar after work. 

"I hope you brought your handcuffs Detective." He laughed as Gavin made his way over to him.

"Just get on the fucking bike. Let's go." Gavin tugged. 

-Thursday June 2nd-

Gavin woke up in the morning eager to see his reflection. The bathroom mirror clearly displayed back at Gavin the vast new array of bites and hickeys. Gavin gave a smile to himself, he had been sure to tell the man to mark him all over. The dumb plastic prick better notice and better keep its mouth shut about it. Gavin had fucked the same man twice just to spite the robot. He really was such a petty human being. 

Strutting into work and wearing his Jacket in a way that let his neck show bare, he expected to see the RK android at his desk. It wasn't. A quick scan of the room showed it sitting at Connor's desk. 

"The fuck are you doing over here? Come on we got work to do."

"Reed. In my office." It was Fowler.

"As of today Richard will no longer be your partner."

"Who the hell is Richard?" Gavin asked taken back. Fowler only gave him a look.

"Reed, he's been your partner for 5 months, how could you not know his name?" Gavin shrugged.

"Anyway, did you hear what I said? As of today you two are no longer partners. After that stunt you pulled with the coffee he finally had enough of your shit Reed."

_Not..... Partners?_

"That's all. Oh and cover up for Christ sake. No one needs to see that." Fowler waved off as he returned to work on his computer.

_It fucking quit on me!_

Gavin stormed out of Fowler's office and straight for Rk900 apparently known as Richard. Before he could get to him Connor and Hank had blocked his way.

"You son of a bitch!" He pointed over at him.

"You think you can just walk out on me!? What, because I hurt your goddamn feelings?!"

Richard walked over coolly.

"I'd just rather not have a partner whose slept with every victim and criminal we investigate, Detective."

"The hell do you care!" He tried getting over Hank and Connor.

"Not that you were a good partner to begin with. But hey, now I know the only time people want you around is for a quick fuck, at least then you're useful for a few minutes. Isn't that right Reed?" 

"Richard!" Connor yelled back at him.

Gavin backed off from Hank and he stood fuming. His misty eyes blurred his vision and he tried hard to keep his breath from skipping. What Richard said hit him hard. It made him remember things he never wanted to surface. Gavin turned and ran out of the precinct. 

"Richard why did you say that?" Connor scolded.

"I- I don't know." Richard's LED rested on yellow.

Gavin had hurt him, had humiliated him and treated him like crap. Richard wanted Gavin to pay for how he made him feel. Only, when he did, when he finally saw Gavin broken, it didn't feel good. It was painful to see the one Richard had so unfortunately fallen in love with hurt so deeply. What had he done?

Back at Gavin's apartment he really made a mess of things. Knocking over furniture and braking the dishes left in the sink. The broken shards of glass cutting up his hands and feet. Shakily making his way to the bathroom he left bloody footprints on the carpet. He turned the shower on extra hot and the water painfully scorched his skin. The water making his new cuts sting harshly. Bright red blood swirling down the drain. Gavin huddled under the falling water looking over his naked body. Suddenly he felt like throwing up. He felt disgusting and dirty, and started to scratch and claw away at the marks riddled all over his body. He couldn't breathe and all he could do was sob fat tears and scream until his throat gave out. He laid in the shower long past the water turned cold. 

At some point he had managed to turn the shower off and fall onto his bed. Cold and naked body wrapped up in a tangle of blankets. 

-Friday June 3rd-

The next day Gavin didn't show up for work. Despite no longer being his partner Richard waited for him. Guilt and regret weighing down heavy on him. 

Gavin slept in till 4 and even then he didn't get out of bed. It was only when his small black cat Aki came in and started purring and kneading his face that he got up to take care of her. He filled the bowls up with fresh food and water, wobbled over to the bathroom for a quick piss then flopped back on his bed. If he died so be it. He had nothing to live for anyway. His cat should be fine until his body would be discovered.

-Saturday June 4th-

Saturday didn't go much differently. Gavin managed to drink something and eat at least once that day. He hadn't felt like this in years. Checking his phone he had a few missed calls from Fowler. (Great). And quite a few from Rk go die in a ditch. He did happen to get a text message from Tina mid day. 

[You ok?]

[Fucking peachy.]

[Nines is real sorry.]

[I don't care.] He stopped responding after that,

\-----

It was saturday and that meant family dinner out. Even though Connor and Richard couldn't eat, it was the experience they craved. Hank had been extra friendly to the young waitress and Richard sat quietly next to Connor. 

"Are you still worried about Reed?" Connor asked softly.

"Forget that piece of shit Nines! He got what's been coming to him. I don't get why you ever like the guy."

"Dad." Connor snapped.

"Alright fine. Don't listen to me." He shrugged eating his food.

"What I said hurt him. I'm afraid I may have damaged his mental health."

"And he's not responding to your calls?" Richard shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll see him on Monday. You can talk to him then." 

-Sunday June 5th-

Gavin finally felt well enough to clean the mess he had made. Broken glass was no good for his cat. He already noticed her paw prints from stepping in the blood he left. He sat out on the balcony with a cup of coffee after cleaning up the kitchen. He was fine. He was going to be fine. Things were ok now. There was no changing the past only the future. Gavin breathed, closed his eyes and listened to the sounds surrounding him. Felt the heat of the sun as it floated up over from behind the horizon.

_Re build your walls bud._

-Monday 2039 June 6th -

Gavin came into work on time, eyes glued to the floor. His expression firm and his mood somber. He hadn't noticed the Rk Android was not present, and why should he? He hardly paid any mind to the thing when it was his partner.

It was late morning when the sharp sounds of screams and gun shots ripped through the air. It was RK900. Coat missing and black shirt hanging half off his body. The unsleeved arm stiffly holding out a pistol. Before Hank could move out of harms way a bullet had hit his head dead center. Then it was Connor, then Fowler, and Chris, and Shit! Looks like it was Gavin's turn. Blue blood leaked out from Rk900's chest. A loud bang and all the noises stopped. Gavin was dead........

-Monday 2039 May 30th-

Week 1: Scared

Gavin woke up with a loud gasp and a scream. Falling out of his chair his hands flew up to grip his head. Fingers grazing over his forehead where a bullet hole would be. A pain like no other ripped through him as he screamed out on the floor, body shaking violently.

Officers gathered around to try and help Reed when he caught sight of the RK900.

Reed's skin turned white as he tried desperately to get away from the android.

What the hell was happening!?"


	2. Week 1: Scared

-Monday 2039 May 30th-

Week 1: Scared

Gavin woke up with a loud gasp and a scream. Falling out of his chair his hands flew up to grip his head. Fingers grazing over his forehead where a bullet hole would be. A pain like no other ripped through him as he screamed out on the floor, body shaking violently.

Officers gathered around to try and help Reed when he caught sight of the RK900.

Reed's skin turned white as he tried desperately to get away from the android.

What the hell was happening!?

Gavin couldn't breathe, no matter how fast and how deep his lungs took in air. The ghosting pain of a bullet had the man crying and growling. He looked up at the faces surrounding him, all concerned as they gather nearer. He couldn't get the images out of his head. Dead, dead, dead. They were all dead. So much blood splattered against the glass. The sun shining through the drops like rubies and sapphires. The warm blood of both Human and android flooding the floor around Gavin's feet. His own brains a part of that thick soup. 

Rk900 wore an expression of pure worry as it made it's way to Reed. Gavin kicked and punched as the android approached closer. It took quite a few officers to hold Gavin down. Arms and legs held firmly on the cool ground. Unable to move Gavin's heart beat hammered in his chest, a rapid rising and falling as he stared up at the one who killed so many. His own killer trying desperately to calm him down.

Needless to say Gavin was quickly ushered off to the hospital.

"Richard! What the hell happened?" Fowler asked in his office. 

"I don't know sir. He had been fine before his nap and during. Right before he woke up his stress levels shot up to 100%."

"What, a bad dream did this to him?"

"He was scared."

"Scared of what Richard?"

Richard stared at his hands, his LED cycling a constant yellow. He had never seen Gavin that way before. Nervous maybe but never scared. That look of utter terror and pain was the first Richard had ever seen. Whats worse is that it was a result of looking at him. Gavin was afraid of _Him_. As if Richard would harm the Detective. Just the thought of such a thing broke Richard's heart. He would never. What brought on such an episode.

"Scared of what?" Fowler spoke up again.

"I'm not sure." Richard lied looking out the office to meet his gaze with Connor.

\----

Gavin had spent the rest of the day dreaming, dreaming, dreaming.....remembering, seeing, reliving, redying. A nightmare, a Night terror. 

_I want to wake up._

- **Tuesday** -

The air had been crisp. A soft frost left over from the previous humidity. The sun was about an hour away from rising. It was dark,and quiet. However not silent. The distant sound of a train and the pleasant chirping of the birds were such a nice comfort to Richard. 

"Do you think Dad would be ok waking up early today?" He asked staring out the window.

"I don't think he'd be too happy about it. Why?" Connor replied sitting up on their shared and unneeded bed.

Both dressed in sweatpants and a tshirt, it was their pajamas. Blankets and pillows even a stuffed animal or two. All unneeded, but it felt nice to lay down next to each other, to feel the softness of the fabric around them. 

When Richard didn't answer, Connor walked over from the bed and stood beside him at the window.

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with what happened yesterday?" Richard nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Somehow I was the cause of his episode. I don't know why he was so scared of me."

"So you noticed too."

"How could I not? It hurts." They went quiet as they gazed out the window.

"I want to visit him, but I don't believe I could do it alone." 

"I'll wake up Dad." 

It didn't take a genius to know that Hank would be upset at having been woken up so god damn early. However it was no secret among the family that Richard had developed feelings for the rude and rather brash Detective. No matter how much Hank disliked Reed he didn't dislike his son. He would be there for them when they needed him. 

Hank never got to discuss "love" with his son Cole, but whether he ended up liking girls or boys Hank was going to support him. Nines had been alive for such a short time. Hank really had to remind himself that despite how old his sons looked, life was still new to them. What happened the other day seemed to shake up the practically unbreakable Android. If this was something Nines felt he needed to do, then Hank could suck it up and wake up early. 

By the time they left the house and in the car on their way to the hospital, the sky had lightened at the sun's upcoming arrival. By the time they got to the hospital the sun colored the world gold and the frost turned into glistening dew of color like stars sleeping on the grass.

Hank gulped down at his coffee as they made their way up the hospital steps. Would Reed even be awake at this hour? If not then they certainly weren't the first thing he's probably want to see. Hell he never liked seeing them even on a "good" day.

'Lucky' them that Reed had been awake for quite some time the nurse told them. 

"Thanks." Hank grumbled. 

"The fuck are you doin here?" Gavin asked not taking his attention away from the window. He looked pale.

"Making sure you're alright you prick." Hank snapped back at him.

It was then that Connor and Richard came into the room. Gavin had looked over to the three and somehow got even paler when he locked eyes with Richard. 

"Get out'a here! Nurse! Nurse!" He yelled as he threw whatever he could get his hands on at Richard. 

When he was left to his own devices for longer than he liked Gavin's body started to shake and his breathing became shallow and quick. It looked as if he were afraid for his life. 

Richard tried to approached the frighten Detective, wanting nothing more than to soothe the human into comfort. That only seemed to make things worse though.

"A-away... stay away!" He seemed on the verge of an even bigger break down and his words stopped Richard in his tracks.

"It's going to kill me!" He cried as he held his head touching it dead center. 

He mutter to himself as the three were escorted out and the nurse tried to calm him down. 

The drive to work was silent. Richard not daring to look up from the floor. His LED rested on a solid yellow for the rest of the day. 

That hadn't gone well.

- **Wednesday** \- 

"Hey there Rat. You ready to go home?" It was Tina. Her beautiful hair done up neatly in a tight french braid.

Gavin sighed, his nerves settling down some at the sight and sound of her. Maybe he was crazy, after all he was alive and not dead on the floor. But everything had felt so real, and to dream of such a horrible week? How could he be making up the memories, making up the pain that lingered even now. 

"Take me to my hole." His voice sounded rough.

....

"You gonna be ok Gav?" She asked on the drive to his apartment .

"Did last week- uh, this week happen already?" 

"Um no? I don't get the question." 

"Was there some kind of medical breakthrough for bullet wounds to the head I'm not aware of?" 

"You mean for death? No, not to my knowledge." 

Gavin made a clicking sound with his tongue frustrated. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" She gave him a side glance .

 _No_

"Thanks Tina." He mumbled now at the door of his home.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Pit Bull." She winked and waved. 

He closed the door and locked it with a quiet click.

The news,the calendar, his phone. Everything was telling him it was indeed "last week" but how was that possible. 

"Ow! Aki baby, stop that!" Gavin lifted his leg away from the claws of his cat as she ran off. 

He stood still in his unlit living room. Mind wondering what he'd be doing at this hour if he were at work. If "Last week" was any indicator he'd be flirting with the guy who Gavin can't for the life of him remember his name.

Gavin shuddered at the memory of 'last weeks' events. But "Lucky" him, what with his death and all, he hasn't had time to dwell on those previous emotions. He wasn't about to get back into them now that he did seem to have a little time. 

- **Thursday** -

Gavin hadn't slept long that night and perhaps it was best that way. The pain in his head finally went away and mentally there was a strange calmness about his situation. Sure he had no clue what was happening or why but at the moment there wasn't much he could do about it. However, that calmness seemed to vanish the closer the time got to work. And despite his best efforts he couldn't still his shaking hands and rid himself of the ever growing seed of fear in his chest. A horrible fly trap that slowly squeezed and consumed his pounding heart. 

At the precinct he avoided eye contact with everybody as he quickly made his way into the Captain's office. 

"I don't want to work with that _thing_ anymore."

"I'd like to get Richard in here to discus what's been going on between you two." Fowler went to call for Richard, blatantly ignoring what Gavin had said. 

"No! Fowler please, let me work with anybody but that can opener! Just for today. _Please_ Captain."

"I've never heard you say that word before Reed." He eyed him suspiciously.

"You said you'll work with anybody? Even Connor?"

"Yes! Connor, sure, even him."

"Tell me why you lose your shit when ever you look at Richard ?"

"I don't know, but I'll get over it. " Gavin crossed his fingers at his sides as he waited for Fowler to respond. 

" Alright. You'll be working with Connor today but _Just_ for today. You got that?" 

"Thank you Captain!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go wait at your desk I'm calling the Andersons in." Gavin almost jumped for joy as he walked out Fowler's office. 

....

"Don't look so glum its just for today." Hank patted Richard's shoulder.

"And maybe I can find out what's going on with Reed." Connor spoke up from beside him.

"Please do. I feel like a preschool teacher. Having to switch partners for the day." Fowler muttered.

"I'll do my best Captain." 

"Good. Now go away. Reed is waiting for you at his desk."

"Looks like you're stuck with me today son." Hank smiled at him. 

"Come on. We've got work to do."

\---

The day went by rather slow. Gavin had spent it paying no mind to Connor, refusing to answer any of the Android's questions. Reed had been fidgeting in his seat, his hands gripped tight on the arms of his chair. Richard was out with Hank but Gavin couldn't seem to relax with out knowing when the toaster would be back. 

"Hey Connor." 

"Yes Detective Reed?" _Jeez_ , they even talked the same. If it wasn't for the slight difference in pitch he'd think he were talking to Richard. 

" Androids can talk through their head right? " 

"We can." Connor answered shortly

"So you can talk to your uh- to your brother right?" Gavin had to be a little nicer about the way he talked about them if he wanted Connor to do a favor for him.

"I can." He stared blankly at him.

"Do me a solid and tell me when it- he gets back to the precinct will ya?" 

" Tell me why you're so afraid of my brother and I might consider it."

 _Phcking Prick!_

Gavin shifted in his seat as he tried to come up with an answer that would satisfy the Android Detective .Would _I don't know._ be good enough? Only one way to find out. 

"I don't know." He gritted out arms crossed and gaze down.

He waited for a response but when he looked back to Connor it had already gone back to working. 

_Great_

It was about an hour later that Connor spoke up. 

"He's back." Connor almost sounded angry.

After processing the words Gavin bolted out of his chair and ran off into the bathroom. 

"So Connor where's the big scaredy cat?" Hank asked seeing that Gavin was absent from his desk.

" Hiding." 

" Did you find out anything? " Richard asked hopeful. 

Connor shook his head sadly. "I couldn't get anything out of him. However when he asked a favor of me I did get him to briefly talk about it."

"Yeah what did he say?" Hank raised a brow. 

"Only that he ' _Didn't know_ ' why he was scared. That I could tell was an outright lie. At least now we know its not without cause." Connor finished. 

"There's a reason but we don't know what it is." Richard sighed frustrated. 

"Which means nothing. Knowing Reed it could be anything. Who knows whats going on in that idiots head." Hank grumbled. 

"Any chance I'll get to talk to him today ?" Richard asked.

" Well considering he ran off to hide in the bathroom when I told him you had arrived back at the precinct, I'd say no. I'm sorry Nines." 

"Me too Connor."

- **Friday** -

As promised Reed was paired back with Richard. Gavin had found it in himself not to flip his lid at the sight of the thing. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to stare at the android. His heart still beat at a tempo of about 110, his hands shook, and the hair on his arms were raised high. If Gavin had any say in the matter he'd be as far away from the android as possible. He could do this. He could get through the day ok. He had to keep telling himself that at least. Not that he really believed it.

Richard was becoming more and more distressed about their situation. His LED spinning a fast yellow. He noticed how Gavin kept himself away, made himself smaller while his body tried to make itself bigger*. His pale complexion and unsteady breathing. Richard's hourly scans showing Reed's stress levels at a 87% all day. It pained Richard to see his partner this way. 

"Detective Reed, would you like a coffee?" Richard had offered once back at the precinct.

Although not the best thing to have in that state, coffee seemed to be the only thing in the area that the Detective enjoyed. And if a coffee was going to lower his stress levels then a coffee he'd get. 

The offer however was not well received. Richard's voice despite oozing with well intent and kindness, had caused Reed to almost jump out of his skin. The Detective closing his eyes and taking a moment to collect himself. Richard never did get an answer. He didn't need one. 

Richard sat up from his desk and marched on over to the break room. He dumped out the old coffee left in the pot and started fresh. Making only enough for Reed to drink. Prepared it just the way he liked it and even blew on it till it was the perfect temperature. A coffee made with tender love and care. He took the cup in his hand and gently placed it on Gavin's desk. 

Reed didn't so much as glance at it. The cup sat there all day, unnoticed and untouched. What a shame, it would have been the best coffee Gavin ever had.

\---

Gavin's shift had finally ended and he silently rejoiced as he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket. His good mood was crushed when he found Richard there waiting for him. 

"Detective, I wanted to tell you that you did an incredibly good job today." Complements maybe? Although what he said was not at all untrue. Reed had been extremely productive today. 

" Move away from the vehicle." He spoke quietly. 

"What?"

"Step away from the vehicle with your hands up!" Gavin yelled pointing his gun at Richard.

He was treating him like a criminal. He knew how to handle criminals and well, Richard was one. 

"Detective what are you doing?" Richard asked complying to Reed's demands. 

He stepped closer to Gavin hoping to disarm him but He had kept his distance as he circled around. 

"Stop right there!" Only Richard didn't, he kept creeping nearer to Gavin.

"Stay back or I'll shoot!" Richard increased his strides. 

"Back the phck up!" He moved his gun to the right slightly and fired. The bullet hitting Richard's upper left arm. A warning. 

"Why did you do that Reed?" Richard asked unfazed physically. His body could easily heal such a small wound. Gavin knew that much at least. 

"Just stay away from me." His voiced rasped as he drove off.

Richard was left there in the parking lot, blue blood dripping down his arm. 

\---

At some point in the night Gavin had the brilliant idea to stalk the killer android and it's "family" . Something was wrong with the thing and Gavin was going to find out what.

- **Saturday** -

Following the Andersons for most of the day had been quite easy. It did however get a little tricky when they had decided to go out to eat. On a saturday the place had been packed. 

Gavin not only had to find a table with the Andersons in view but also be sure that they wouldn't notice him. The cozy low light and noise of happy hungry families should help hide the Detective well. 

"Richard." Connor whispered over to him, "Detective Reed is here, He's been watching us the entire time." Richard sighed.

"I know. He's actually been stalking us all day."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hank leaned forward in his seat.

"It's noth-"

"Richard has informed me that Detective Reed has been stalking us all day." 

"What? Where?"

"Dad, Connor, please, its ok." 

"No its not ok and you know it!" Hank piped standing up from the booth once he caught sight of Gavin.

The two brothers watched from the table as Hank told the Detective off. Gavin leaving in quite a huff. 

Richard couldn't bring himself to enjoy his night.

- **Sunday** -

Perhaps last nights set back had been a good thing. After all, Gavin did need his rest if he wanted to effectively continue stalking his partner. 

For most of the day Gavin was bored as fuck. He was hungry, he was thirsty, and he had to pee in the bushes on a few occasions. Not the best way to spend your sunday. 

However it was about 6pm when he heard Richard claim he was going out for a walk. Thank God! Gavin really needed to stretch his legs. 

Gavin followed it out the neighborhood and down the streets of Detroit.

 _Where the hell is it going?_ Gavin had asked himself when Richard walked down an alleyway.

Gavin turned the corner but soon found himself slammed and held firmly against the slimy brick wall. Gavin was pinned by the wrists, hands above his head, the iron like grip leaving no chances of escape. Maybe Gavin wasn't so good at stalking.

Looking up at his assailant he was met with piercing eyes icy and cold. It's frost sending horrible shivers down Gavin's spine. The sharp color of the steely blue eyes were contrasted harshly by the bright red of an LED. 

"Why are you acting this way Detective Reed?!" Richard snarled tightening his hold on Gavin.

"Why do you avoid me all week then follow my Family and I all week end?!" He brought himself closer, brows furrowing down with anger. 

It was only when Richard heard a soft sob that he realized the state he put Gavin in. Stress levels at 100%, body trembling and eyes now misty and fogged. Richard knew Gavin was afraid and here he was trapping him against the wall, yelling, LED red with anger. He let go immediately. 

"I'm sorry...."

"You psychopath!" Gavin pointed backing up. 

"I'm going to get you tomorrow! I'm going to Kill you before you even get the chance!" Gavin yelled running off leaving behind a confused and stressed Android. 

- **Monday June 6th** -

Gavin had his gun at the ready, his leg bounced nervously and impatiently for his "Partner" to arrive. Except when he did Gavin was the first to go. His reflexes nowhere quick enough compared to the state of the art Android. 

- **Monday May 30th** -

Week 2: Kill

Bolting up from his chair and writhing through the pain in his head, Gavin pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Rk900. He wasted no time in Pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the goose bumps you get when cold or scared is actually and evolutionary trait. It raises the hairs to try to make yourself look bigger, (like a cat), or to trap in an extra layer of heat. 
> 
> oK but like why is this chapter longer than the first?????This was HELL to type.


	3. Week 2: Kill

- **Monday May 30th 2039 Week 2** -

Bolting up from his chair and writhing through the pain in his head, Gavin pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Rk900. He wasted no time pulling the trigger.

 _Fuck! No no no! The safety. I forgot the safety . Try again hurry._

In the quick moment it took to fire the gun the bullet only grazed the side of Richard's head. There wasn't enough time, there was too much time. The damn machine was too close, too fast in disarming him, and it only took a few seconds for Gavin's plans to go south. 

Chest pressed firmly on the cold tile, the air was knocked clean out of him as Richard cuffed him. 

"What the hell happened!?" Hank asked as he ran over to Richard's side.

"Detective Gavin Reed had just attempted to shoot and kill me." Richard answered grimly. 

"Fuck! Stop! Kill him! _KILL HIM_!" Gavin screamed and thrashed about in Richard's tight hold. 

"Its time to ask why." Richard growled pulling him over to the interrogation room.

\---

As soon as Gavin entered the room all of his noises stopped. Seated down he wore nothing short of a sharp scowl, breathing heavy and fast. He was left alone. He knew full well who was on the other side of that Glass. 

"Richard!" Connor hugged him tightly.

"I'm ok eights." Richard tried to escape the tight embrace but Connor only held tighter and shook his head in the crook of Nines neck. 

The skin of Connor's face and hand unconsciously peeled away and lit up the dark room a soft blue. Connor had tried to say something but all that came out was a metallic static. Richard stroked Connor's head and patted his back . A soft cooing and series of shushes escaped Richard's lips. He was the one who was shot and yet here his older brother was being calmed. 

Not that Richard blamed him. Death for an android especially of the Rk line was rather permanent. Connor had just come a few inches away from losing his brother. It was a scary thought. 

It was then that Hank and Fowler came in. Hank quickly joined Connor in hugging Richard. It was very obvious to Fowler that Richard was loved. 

"Guys." Richard spoke up after a short while, "I need to question Reed." 

"To hell with that! You just got shot! You're not questioning anyone!" Hank fussed finally letting go.

"I'm fine. He just grazed me." Richard replied calmly 

"Captain Fowler, what do you think?" Connor sniffed cleaning up the Thirium that dripped on the side of Richard's head. 

"If Richard says he's fine then let him go in."

" Thank You Captain." Richard turned.

Upon entry Richard was met with what looked more like a wild hostile animal than his partner. Not that there was much of a difference. Taking his seat they stared at each other. A horrible silence flooded and filled the room until they all seemed to drowned in it. 

"Why?"

"You know why you psychopath." Gavin growled.

Richard was still nothing less than perplexed.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I've seen it."

"Seen what?"

"You killed me asshole!" Gavin stood and leaned forward as much as he could.

This only received him a raised brow.

"June 6th. You shot Chris, you shot Fowler. You killed Hank, and you even killed your precious brother Connor. You killed me." Gavin sat back down.

"Reed its only May 30th." 

"You've done it twice and you'll do it again. I wanna know why!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Richard replied smoothly.

"Why the hell do you keep going postal!?" He slammed his hands on the table. 

Richard stared back at Reed. LED flashing a quick red.

"Do you really want me dead? " Richard asked so quietly that Gavin almost didn't hear it. 

"More than anything." And with that Richard left the room.

"I don't understand. Just yesterday we were cooperating partners....." Richard voice trailed off as he sat down in the observation room. 

"What's he going on about you killing the same people twice?" Hank scoffed.

"It doesn't make any sense." Connor added. 

"Let alone impossible. I fear Reed may be-"

"Bat shit crazy? I agree son."

"It's a real shame to lose him this way. He was a good detective." Fowler stated crossing his arms and looking over to the cuffed man. 

"A shame." Richard muttered. 

\---

A mugshot was something Gavin thought he would ever get, among other things. Like comfy holding cell number two.

Gavin had time. Maybe he could convince someone of the real danger sitting in the precinct. 

Convince was just the opposite of what he did. If anything his screaming, ranting,and pacing only solidified the idea that he was in fact insane.

It was right before the Lieutenant's shift had ended that he decided to pay Reed a visit. 

"Why do you hate us so much?" Hank asked.

Gavin lifted his head to look at the man. His throat rough from yelling all day. Standing up from the bed he pressed himself close to the clear wall. 

"Hank please listen to me. Something horrible is going to happen on Monday.You can stop it." he rushed. 

"What? You mean Nines committing mass murder?" Hank sneered

"Yes! Hank please, its going to kill all of us! I've seen it! I've felt it! Died twice already!" Gavin's voice rasped out. 

" Yeah? How'd you 'die'?"

"The same way you did, as we all did." Gavin spoke grimly, Hank only raised a brow. 

"A Fucking bullet to the God damn head!" Gavin aggressively pressed a finger to the center of his forehead.

" And let me tell you dying isn't something fun. It hurts like hell." He informed Hank in a hushed voice. 

"Reed do you even hear yourself right now? You sound-" 

"Yeah! I know how I sound!" Gavin piped up frustrated.

"I've gotta go Reed. My sons are waiting for me." Hank sighed walking off. 

" No. Lieutenant wait! Wait! God damn it Anderson KIll HIm!!" Gavin roared after him.

When he was gone completely out of sight Gavin banged a fist onto the glass. 

_PHCK!_

- **Tuesday** -

Richard had come to work on this moist morning to find that Gavin was no longer in his cell. 

"Lieutenant, where is Reed?" Richard asked walking up to his desk. 

"Oh that. I had a talk with Fowler before I left last night . We felt it best to have him, you know checked out." 

"What do you mean?"

"You heard him yesterday. Somethings not right. He even tried to convince me to kill you. We sent that boy over to the loony bin."

Richard's LED went yellow in an instant.

"Relax." Hank brought up his hands, " They're just going to see what's going on in that messed up head of his . Might have something to do with that bust the other day." 

Richard took a seat on Hank's desk and sighed. Body slumped and head held low.

"What is it son?"

"May I talk with you in private Lieutenant?" Nines asked in a rather professional tone.

"Sure thing."

"Right this way." Nines stood and guided Hank to the interrogation room. 

"Alright so what did you want to talk about?"

" What is going to happen with Reed?" He asked with his back facing Hank.

"Come on son you know what's going to happen. He'll be locked away." 

Richard placed his hands at his hips . Looking up at the ceiling light he let out a loud sigh. 

"Richard?" Hank spoke up after the silent moment stretched on. 

Capturing Richard's attention again, Nines stiffly approached Hank. Nines then locked Hank in a tight hug startling the Human. The small room then echoed with loud sobs.

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way son. I am." Hank hushed while he swayed his heartbroken son from side to side. 

\----

It was frustrating.... To have no one willing to listen, willing to understand, but then how could Gavin really expect them to? He didn't need them to. He knew what horrible outcome this week would have if he did nothing to stop it. 

That machine would kill off the only 'family' Gavin really knew. Whether they liked him as a person or not, when it came down to it they all respected him as a cop. It was the one thing Gavin did well, the one thing about himself he could take pride in. Gavin could and would lose his job and his freedom if it meant saving those lives. It was the right thing to do. It must be. Why else would this be happening to him if it wasn't?

But as of right now Richard wasn't dead, and Gavin wasn't destined a life's sentence on a murder charge. Just _Attempted_ murder. He could do better than that and he wasn't about to quit until he did. 

- **Wednesday** -

It was nearly 3AM when both Connor and Richard were notified. Hank's phone going unheard at such a late hour. 

Gavin Reed had gone missing.

The man hunt for Reed was going rather poorly. With his personal life being unknown even to a friend such as Tina, or an Android with an unexplained crush on the man. No one knew where he was or where he'd go. 

Despite popular belief Reed was far from stupid. Far from intelligent too but that's beside the point. Still the police checked Gavin's apartment and of course he was not there. 

The stress levels in the Anderson family were a collective high. They knew Gavin would do good on keeping his promise to murder Nines. 

When it came to things Gavin did not want to do, yet had to. He would always take his sweet ass time in actually getting around to doing said task, but it did eventually get done. However, when Reed was determined on an objective, he would relentlessly strive to complete it, and he would do so well. 

It was one of the things Richard admired about his partner. It used to fill Nines with pride, now it only seemed to fill him with dread. 

The precinct would have put Richard under protection but then again..... The Anderson family was a powerhouse. There was no one better to keep Richard safe than himself and his family. Reed would not win, but he also wouldn't go down with out a fight. Reed always had that Fire in him. Another thing that used to have Richard blushing blue when no one was looking. 

Laying next to Connor on their shared bed Richard stopped to wonder how and when this happened. 

Reed had never treated him well and while Richard disliked such disrespectful and rude behavior, he looked past that. Peered down at what looked like shallow waters and saw an ocean. The depths that went unexplored filled Richard with curiosity, a curiosity that had Richard paying a little more attention to the Detective. 

He wanted to be close to Gavin, get to know him and understand why Gavin behaved the way he did. So, Richard tolerated the abuse. Not being a deviant at the time but having a nice collection of software instabilities the harsh treatment unfazed him. After awhile Gavin's threats, slurs, and abuse died down. It seemed Gavin was growing accustom to Nines. Although, it was still apparent Gavin disliked Richard. 

When Richard had finally deviated the Andersons celebrated. What a happy day that was. They would soon celebrate Connor's deviation day this year actually. A birthday of sorts. At work fellow coworkers celebrated with them. The news only seemed to set Gavin back. The relationship status going down to hostile again. 

With Richard's new found freedom he still could not bring himself to hate the Detective. However, all of Gavin's slurs and refusal to learn his name made Richard's heart heavy. 

Richard remembered all of this perfectly yet still couldn't remember how and when he unfortunately fell in love with Detective Reed. Richard wanted so badly to see that Gavin was good on the inside, but with these current events reality slapped him hard in the face.

-

Connor 'slept' close to Richard. He had always been a bit clingy with his younger brother. It was no secret to _Anyone_ really that Connor **Adored** his brother. Connor held onto Richard in their shared bed. He could feel his brother sobbing silently, felt the wetness of his brother's tears on his cheek. Nines really loved Reed.

Connor couldn't truly understand how it felt and it made him feel broken in a way. He was fine with it though. Connor didn't need anyone else aside from his Brother and Father. But Nines needed Gavin. Needed someone to love in a way Connor couldn't grip, as if a switch was off in Connor's head. 

Before all this, when Richard would talk about Reed with him, Connor would gush and even giggle with excitement. Connor really wanted things to work out with Gavin and Richard. Now, he would have to help protect Richard from him. 

It was perfectly reasonable to be scared, to cry. Connor wondered why Richard tried to hide these feelings. Wondered why Richard decided to sob silently rather than out loud.

- **Thursday** -

The morning was grim and sluggish despite how bright and warm the weather was.

Richard had spent his day with his LED a slow red. Unable to focus on any task he had sat down at his desk for hours, not once emoting. Connor knew Richard must have turn that feature off. 

The hours came and went, the clock ticking each second away slower than the last. 

\---

In the comfort of their home at last Connor and Nines helped each other prepare a meal for Hank. Hank not bothering to whine when beer was not included this time around. It really was the last thing they needed. 

"Aright lets settle in for the night. I'm done." Hank yawned slapping his hands on his knees. 

" Good night Dad." Connor hugged Hank. 

"Night Father." Richard said softly hugging Hank as well when it came his turn.

"See you two in the morning." He wobbled to his room with heavy feet.

"Come on, lets get ready for bed." Connor lightly smacked Richard's arm with the back of his hand.

\----

Quiet.

It was quiet. The house a pit of shadows so dark that the rays and pools of moonlight looked like a pale blue fire to the eye. 

Quiet.

Gavin had been so quiet. Had hid himself away in the attic of the Anderson's home, and he waited. 

Hank's dog had been a concern but the big lug had known Gavin from before, the poor thing however did not know Gavin's intentions on being there, and how could he?

The pads of Gavin's bare feet landing gently on the wood floor, he crept over to the kitchen. There in the sink a knife glistened in the moonlight like a star in the infinitely inky night sky.

Gavin proceeded carefully. A moment reflecting **The Tell Tale Heart** perfectly . He could understand how the man in the story felt now. 

And there it was. There it laid sleeping.

Pale skin practically glowing as if it were a celestial body. Sharp features appeared so soft in such peaceful rest. And so it should stay. Forever sleeping.

In one quick movement the knife was buried deep into the center of it's chest. The bed sinking at the impact. 

The slight motion that could have been made by someone turning in bed had awoken the other celestial prince from his 'sleep'. 

A heartbreaking wail ripped through the silence.

Quiet was no longer a concern now to Gavin. 

He stumbled back. Eyes catching on to the sight of Connor reaching for something. Rushing off to the window Gavin felt a very familiar pain. He couldn't stand, and in the moment it took his body to fall his blood started to pool beneath him. Threatening to pull him into the darkness. An invitation almost. 

It felt warm to his chilled skin and as he laid there all sounds dulled and became irrelevant to that once welcomed quiet. Bleeding out on the floor a thought, a question came to mind.

Mission complete right?

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 3: Run Away

When Gavin woke up from his nap he was livid. Throwing his chair and breaking his terminal. Upon laying eyes on Richard Gavin made a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had written the plan for this chapter and I really liked it. Then i go and check actual criminal law and realize if i kept the chapter the way i wrote it it would make the dpd look either irresponsible or shady as fuck. So... I had to change the plan. took some time to do, and i was upsetty spaghetti. I thought maybe i could get rid of this chapter and move on to the next but I couldn't do that because this chapter was important. That and i Had t finish that animation of Gavin before i could start writing. BUT I did happen to write a chapter i actually really like. Not what I first had planned but just as if not better than it.


	4. Week 3: Run Away

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

week 3: Run Away 

When Gavin woke up from his nap he was livid. Throwing his chair and breaking his terminal. Upon laying eyes on Richard, Gavin made a decision. 

_Fuck it._

"I'm done. I quit." Gavin said throwing his gun and badge on Fowler's desk. 

"Wait what do you mean you quit?" Fowler chased after Gavin as he walked out the office. 

" Goodbye you ungrateful bastards! I try to save you and you lock me up!" Gavin announced to the entire precinct.

"I ask you to trust me and you send me to the mad house." He pointed at Hank.

"I try to do you all a favor and and _you_ " He then pointed to Connor,"You shoot me in the back!" 

"Detective what are you-" Richard approached Gavin. 

" And you." Gavin pressed a finger on Nines chest. 

"I've had enough of you. I've killed you for them but they don't want to listen. Everyone would rather die by your hands than listen to asshole Gavin Reed!" He threw his hands up. 

"Fine. I'm yeeting out of here. Let you handle Terminator when the time comes next Monday." He addressed to the precinct before walking out, flipping them the bird on his way out.

He left every human and android in the DPD completely baffled. 

Out side Gavin halted, a wave a regret washed over him. He just quit his job. He had to remind himself that doing this meant he could live, but then, he'd have to live without the biggest part of himself. 

Not to mention what guilt might follow. No! Gavin shook his head. No guilt could ever weigh him down, after all he _died_ to help them. He had tried his best. 

Upon entering his home, Gavin let out a low growl. He'd have to put practically everything in storage. Only owning his motorcycle he could take a few things in his saddle bags. He had some work to do this week. 

\----

"-And with Reed today."

"I know! What was that all about!?"

"Did we forget his birthday or something?"

"We're missing something. I had no clue what he was on about." 

The precinct gossiped loudly. Each and every conversation was heard by the Andersons. It was only when Hank noticed the effect it was having on the younger of his two sons that he took action to stop it.

"Alright that's enough!" He stood from his desk, voice cutting and strong like steel. 

"You all sound more like a bunch of high schoolers than police officers! But if you want to act like children then I'll treat you like children! We're all gonna play the quiet game, and if I hear anything that isn't work related you'll be sent to the Captain's office! Am I clear?!" Hank huffed at the silent precinct. 

"I said am I clear?"

"Yes Lieutenant." And with that the police station returned to such blissful silence. 

Richard took a breath of quiet relief as he met eyes with the Lieutenant's. He nodded his way and Hank returned it. Richard made a mental note to properly thank his father later. Thinking about it Richard was surprised that Hank noticed at all. The untrained eye would never pick up on such minute details and changes in Richard's expressions.

"Well, if it wasn't bothering you it was certainly bothering me." Hank chuckled when asked about it during lunch. 

" Why do you think he left?"

"I don't know Nines. Why don't you ask him?"

- **Tuesday** -

Lifting, pulling, pushing, grunting, sweating. Moving was hard work. 

A repeating loop of the same questions circled and chased each other around in Reed's head, like a dog chasing a cat. Where was he moving to? Where was he going to go? What was he going to do once he got there? These questions weighed down heavy on him. 

There were very few people on this earth that he cared about. There was his mother who passed away, his brother who refused to talk to him, and Tina, who would be dead soon. So there was not much he would be leaving behind. Still, Gavin felt reluctant to leave. 

A quick quiet knock pulled him away from his thoughts. Groaning he pushed himself off the floor and opened the door. 

*"What, did you hack my work computer to find out where I live?" Gavin glared.

"Actually officer Chen told me."*

"Figures. What do you want tin can?" Gavin guarded his body with the door. 

"I came to ask you to reconsider your decision on leaving the DPD. You are a fantastic officer and it would be a shame to lose you without even knowing the reason why."

"Do you wanna know why I left? Do you really wanna know?" Richard nodded.

"I left because of you." He pressed a finger on Richard's chest.

"I don't understand."

"How could you? You're a killing machine. You're defective, broken, wires fried! And by the end of it all you'll end up destroying everything and everyone you ever "cared" about." Gavin growled as Richard's LED went yellow. 

"Don't you dare come back here again." Gavin hissed as he slammed the door. Richard stood frozen. 

Did Gavin really hate Richard so much to quit his job and leave? Richard thought, well he thought things were getting better with Reed. How could he have miscalculated their relationship status so greatly?

\---

"So how did it go?" Hank asked from the kitchen.

"He left because of me." Richard whispered.

"What?"

"He despises me." 

"Come on Nines, aren't you being a little dramatic? He was probably just being a dick and tried to ruffle your feathers." Hank said eating his sandwich.

Richard turned to him and glared. Gavin's voice spilled out of Richard's mouth like venom as he quoted the man word for word. It left Hank shocked as Richard stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. 

"Whoa Nines what happened?" Connor asked startled out of his reading. 

"How could I not have noticed it was getting so bad?" He paced quickly.

"Nines?" 

" What could I have done to stop it!?" 

"Nines."

"What did I do wrong? Why was I not good enough?"

"Nines!" Connor yelled causing Richard to stop in his place. 

"You are more than what Reed thinks of you." Connor held both of Nines hands.

The skin peeling back and the softest of blues glowed from Connor's hands. An interface lasting but a second. Connor shared with him what endless love he felt for his brother. Such pride and adoration. All that he was and knew he could be. The feeling calmed Richard as his LED went back to blue. It made him feel light and the heart in his chest glowed bright under his clothes. The most gentle smile crept on his face. 

"Thank you eights." 

- **Wednesday** -

"I'll have a summer shandy."

"Here you go ma'am." A pint of beautiful golden liquid was placed down in front of her.

Taking a long and large gulp, Tina finished with a refreshing 'ah'. Gavin had called her mid day after packing, said he wanted to have a drink. 

"So," Tina spoke up a few minutes after their second round arrived. 

"You wanna tell me what's goin on?"

"What are talking about?" Gavin groaned, he really hoped she wouldn't bring it up. 

"Oh I don't know, maybe that scene you pulled back at the precinct. Or maybe you quitting your job!" 

"Oh. Yeah, that." 

"Gavin are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Are you in trouble? Is someone making you do this?" She asked concerned. 

Gavin gave a light laugh, "No its nothing like that Tina." 

"Then what is it?" Gavin sighed and looked down at his drink. 

He couldn't tell her the truth. At least, not all of it. She would be dead soon, it really was the least he could do. 

"I'm scared," He started, "I'm angry, frustrated, confused, and every day every week that goes by, hurts. I'm at my wits end and I don't know what I should do anymore." 

"So you're running away?" She asked quietly. 

"In all meanings of the word, yes. I don't want to leave but I fear I have no choice." 

"You always have a choice." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you always have a choice. A choice to do things better, to be better. To choose to stand up and face these problems head on, or to choose to close your eyes. To hide in the dark where nothing can find or reach you, but you remain blind. Gavin," He looked to her, "You're an asshole."

"Ok wow." 

"I'm not done." She pointed.

"You're an asshole, you're rude, you're pushy. A pain to work with and an even bigger pain to be friends with....but you believe in what's right and you fight for it with so much passion. You have this spark in you that I can't help but to admire. And in some ways I wish I were more like you." 

"Wait really?"

"Yeah really. You're so determined and confident in yourself. You never let people walk all over you and you're not afraid to speak your mind. Even if what you have to say is completely stupid." They laughed.

"I'm going to miss you pit bull, rat, tom cat. Don't ever stop fighting for what's right."

"I'm gonna miss you too Tina."

\---

Gavin laid in bed. Hands placed on his chest he stared up at the ceiling wall. He played Tina's words in his head over and over again. It was a much nicer comfort than his night terrors could ever be. 

- **Thursday** -

"Todays the day Aki, my child, the love of my life." Gavin cooed as he pet his cat. 

"You ready to go? I've got you all set up. You should be fine back there." There was no way in Hell he was leaving his cat.

He picked her up in his arms and danced with her as he made his way to the small plastic cage. She softly purred in his hold as she was gently lowered into the cushioned and insulated space. Taking the cage in his left hand he locked the door of his old apartment goodbye.

With his cat secured to the passenger seat of his motorcycle it started up with a roar. Time to hit the road. It was so warm and bright out. The sun heating up the back of his leather jacket while the air kept him cool. A perfect day to ride. 

- **Days** -

The hours passed much like the days. An aching quiet, a hole, a presence missing from the precinct. His chair empty, his desk vacant. Gavin Reed was gone, and Richard found himself staring back at the void in front of him. Wishing so badly for the Detective to come back marching through those doors. Meanwhile Gavin grew more and more distant from Detroit. 

It was a devastating heartbreak to lose the one you so unfortunately fallen in love with. But life goes on. 

Not long for some.

- **Monday June 6th** -

Hotel after hotel, gas station after gas station, long stretches of highway. 

It was early morning, just around the time he'd head into work and Gavin's heart hammered. Restlessly Gavin picked up speed as if desperately trying to get away from something behind him. The minutes passed like hours as the sun slowly rose higher. 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

It was as if he could hear the gunshots, and they continued to grow louder, grow closer. No not gunshots. A car horn. The roaring of a truck fast approaching behind him. A semi truck with no air pressure and strip of road with no ramp. The driver had hoped to slow down on the long road. 

A horrible accident.

The bike strewn about in so many pieces on the road. Blood painted on like a long stroke of a paintbrush. Leather and flesh torn and ripped apart. Arms and legs twisted and mangled. Skull busted open, it's contents spilled and ready to be cooked like an egg. Throat gurgling and bubbling in the dark liquid. Plastic cage shattered like glass shards. The small animal inside looked much like her owner.

At the same time back in Detroit, all screams had been silenced. Body after body lay on the floor. Ground thick with blood of both colors. 

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 4: Give up

Waking up from his nap Gavin cried and panicked. What a different kind of death to experience.

"Detective are you ok?" Richard had placed a hand on Gavin's back as he collected himself. 

_So I die regardless. I can't run away. I can't escape._ The thought turned his skin pale and suddenly he felt nauseous. 

"Gavin?" He turned to Richard gently calling his name. 

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He frowned seating himself back on his chair.

He clenched his jaw and swallowed tightly as he stifled back tears. The pain in the bones of his arms and legs was sharp. His skull felt very much the same and he feared that it was actually oozing. His skin stung and burned as if thousands of hot needles were poking him. 

" Reed are you sure you're ok? Your skin is white and my scans are showing your stress levels at 100%. Maybe you should head home you may be sick Detective." 

"I told you can opener I'm....f-fine." Gavin's voice trailed off as he blacked out. 

Call him crazy but he would have much preferred a bullet compared to this pain. 

Sent home with Tina she opened up his apartment and walked him over to his bed. 

"Oh hey Tina. I missed you." He smiled up at her as she took off his shoes. 

"Gavin you idiot. You shouldn't come into work if you feel this sick. Where do you keep your medicine?"

"In the bathroom. Bring me my painkillers." He grunted. 

"How many?" She asked from the bathroom.

"Just bring me the bottle." 

"Alright hold on." She said holding two cases of medicine as she walked out the room.

He could hear the sound of his sink turning on and off and Tina came back with a large glass of water.

"Here drink some of this." She handed him the disgusting cherry flavored medicine that he really didn't need first, then a handful of the painkillers with the cup of water. 

"Now rest up and get better idiot. I've got to get back to work but I'll check by later."

"Thanks Tina." He rasped as his cat jumped up on the bed and started kneading his arm. 

"You keep an eye on him alright Lucy _fur_." She pointed with as smile as she left. 

"I'm glad you're not gone Aki." He pet her glossy fur as she purred and laid beside him.

- **Tuesday** -

"How are you feeling Tom cat?"

"Better. Thanks for taking care of me Tina."

"Yeah you're welcome. I'll see you at work." She hung up the phone.

Gavin stared back at the end call screen and gave a heavy sigh. 

He came into work with his shoulders rounded in front of him and his gaze adverted to the floor. A deep frown settled on his face as he slouched down in his chair. 

"Good morning Detective. I hope you're in better health." Richard chirped pleasantly, Gavin remained silent.

Richard eyed him from across his desk. With Gavin's posture, deep frown, and constant sighing it was obvious that the Detective was _not_ in good spirits. Richard's LED shifted to yellow at the news. He wanted nothing more than to help even with the knowledge that Reed hated him. 

_Any suggestions?_ Richard had asked Connor internally.

_At this point you know him better than I do. But I believe everyone is aware of his affinity for coffee. I'd start there._

_If I go out of my own way to bring Reed coffee he usually becomes cross with me. I'm afraid today will be no different._ Nines frowned slightly. 

_Is it worth it to try then?_ Connor responded as he glanced Richard's way. 

The look of determination was molded on Richard's face as he stood from his chair and Connor smiled to himself as he went back to working. Coffee in hand, Richard took a deep breath before gently placing the cup on Reed's desk. 

Arms folded against his chest, Gavin sighed as he glanced at the cup. Typical. He really should come to expect this by now. His android 'partner' was always watching him. Week after week if Richard ever even suspected that Gavin was upset, he was sure to get a coffee from the thing. Gavin really was in no mood to fuss about it, and it had been quite some time since he had a cup. 

Richard watched and waited for Reed to reject his offering, so it was a pleasant surprise to see Reed quietly accept the gift. He received no 'thank you' or even acknowledgement that Richard existed. Then again it was better than a glare and foul words. With Reed's stress levels slowly floating down to an 87% rather than 100%, Richard had counted this as a win in his books. He still had work to do. 

\---

Home again at last Gavin looked around his living room. Everything 'unpacked' and back in place where he left it 'last week'. Standing there in the dark all of his emotions and thoughts swelled and got stuck in his throat. That's what he was. Yes, he was stuck.

Why was this happening to him? What did it want? What was he supposed to do? Gavin laid down on his couch as fat tears rolled down the sides of his face. He was so tired, his soul exhausted.

- **Wednesday** -

"Officer Chen, have you seen Detective Reed today?"

"No I haven't. Why? Has he not showed up yet?"

"He's been absent all morning and I just received a report of a robbery."

"He might be at home. Here I'll give you his address.Tell me if you find him there."

"Thank you."

\---

Gavin had been sleeping, I wish I could say peacefully. The loud knock at his door jolted him awake before his mind had a chance to replay another one of his deaths.

Getting up to answer it, Gavin groaned when he saw who it was on the other side of his door. 

"Good evening Detective."

"What do you want?"

"You had not shown up for work this morning and I have a report of a robbery down town. I came here to fetch you." Gavin stared up at him as he leaned against the door frame.

"I see that you are already dressed. Shall we head out now then?"Gavin looked down at himself and noticed he had indeed slept in yesterdays clothes.

With a long and exasperated sigh, he walked out his apartment door and headed to the street where the police cruiser was parked. Richard following close and quietly behind him. 

At the scene he mumbled his greetings and eventually stopped talking all together mid question. Richard promptly took over and finished up in haste. Back in the car rather than stopping at the station, Gavin found himself at a food stop. 

Parking the car Richard stepped out and opened the door for Reed. Reluctantly he unbuckled his seat belt and sluggishly followed the android in to the establishment. When Gavin showed no initiative in ordering any food, Richard took it upon himself to order for him. 

Gavin wondered off and sat himself down at a table as he gazed out at passing traffic. Richard soon joining him with a tray of food he had bought for the human. He set the food out in front of him much like a parent would a child and Gavin merely stared down at it. Glancing back up at the android, Richard gave a nod prompting him to eat. When Gavin did not, Richard sighed quietly.

"Eat Detective." His voice was stern and Gavin complied.

Worry settled itself deep in Nines chest. Gavin truly had no fire, no fight, bark or bite. He was servery depressed Richard concluded. Half way through his meal Gavin stopped eating. Richard wrapped the food to save it for Gavin to eat later. He highly doubted he would though.

\---

"He was just so complaisant all day."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hank had asked petting Sumo's head from the couch.

"No, not for Reed." Richard shook his head.

"Nines thinks he's depressed." Connor spoke up.

"What's that fucker got to be depressed about?" Hank scoffed.

"Depression is not light matter. You of all people should know that Dad." Connor scolded.

"Shit. Yeah I'm sorry ok. You're right." Hank's tone softened.

"What should I do?" Richard asked.

"Unfortunately kid, there's not much you can do. The best you can do for him is be around and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." 

Richard frowned.

"Don't worry it's Reed we're talking about. He'll get back on his feet soon, and maybe when he does he'll have something to thank you for." Hank said reassuring his son. 

"I hope so."

- **Days** -

It was apparent that Reed was not going to get back on his feet anytime soon this week. Despite the best efforts of the android. 

It was ironic, funny even how hard it tried. The idea almost made Gavin laugh, almost.

By Monday Gavin woefully waited for death to come. Hoping that it would be his last. 

\------

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 5: Hang

_Please make this stop!! Make this end. I can't anymore!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you have questions that I'll be happy to answer. Sorry for the wait.


	5. Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one in more than one way. _**I warn you ahead of time this is a dark chapter revolving around suicide. Please, if you feel you are uncomfortable or sensitive to this subject I suggest you not read this chapter.**_ Thank you.

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 5:Hang

_'Please make this stop! Make this end. I can't anymore.'_

His eyes were open yet he could not see. Vision drowning under such salt water. He felt so heavy, so tired. His eyes burned and screams wanted to claw their way out of Gavin's throat.

 _'Stop! Make this stop! I don't want to wake up anymore.'_

"Gavin what's wrong?" Richard had placed an arm over Gavin's back. 

A sob threatened to spill out of Gavin as he pushed the Rk900 out of the way. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the faces he got as he rushed out the precinct, not Richard calling after him, and certainly not his life.

Home. He needed to go home.

Speeding through traffic and red lights he burst through his door. Entrance to his apartment left ajar, Gavin searched though his closet with haste. His cat scared under the couch by the commotion. 

He wasted no time, showed no fear or hesitation but to call him brave in this moment would be wrong. 

Tears rained down from his cheeks and despite what he was about to do his heart beat remained low. 

_'I want to meet my mother.'_

\-----

White light flowed into the living room, the small black cat like a shadow. She ignored the open doorway in favor of playing with her owner's dangling feet. He did not coo sweet words at her. He did not retract in pain at her claws. Soon she mewed up at him. She paced around under him. She yowled and called to him yet he did not open his eyes to look at her. She purred loudly trying to reach her head to his body. She missed him despite being right there above her. Where had he gone?

The loud sound of footsteps scared her into her owner's room. It was Richard. After some time talking to Connor about his worry, it grew to be far too distracting to stay at work. 

"I need to see if he's ok." He had told Hank before leaving. 

At the sight of the door wide open his LED turned red. Something was wrong.

He could, he should close his eyes. What he saw broke him, but his limbs froze and his eyes would not dare close.

_'Get him down! Get him down!'_

Richard held him up as he untied the rope, but his body had already turned cold and heavy. Neck broken and skin pale. Richard embraced Gavin tightly, head pressed firmly against his chest.

A wail, a scream rang through out the apartment and could be heard streets down. When static sobs dulled into whimpers Richard leaned down close to Gavin's ear, and he whispered metallically.

"I love you." How many nights those words haunted and itched to be said. 

A first love, lost.

[Mission Failed]

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 6:Fall

Gavin woke up from his nap and fell to his knees. Nails clawing and digging away at his throat. He couldn't breath and he felt his head was being pulled off of his body. Officers quickly gathered around as Reed blacked out. 

\----

Like time travel, a blink awake and it was night. 

His body felt as though it were floating. Drifting among the clouds in such pale blue light. His gaze aimed up he counted no stars and suddenly his body came crashing down to earth. He felt as though he were made of lead. He was not in the sky, he was not flying. He was trapped, caged like a bird. 

He was in the hospital.

He pushed himself up and out the bed. Feet landing on the cold tile with a smack. It was dark and quiet. Why was it so dark? Why would they deny him the night sky?

One step at a time he found himself on the roof. Cool breeze whispering past, and leaves dancing their ballets on the trees. 

Beautiful.

Gavin had wondered if she could see it too. Would she be watching? 

_'Don't look. Turn away.'_ He thought as he let his body fall over the edge. 

He did not fly, he did not float. He counted the stars as he hoped when he hit the ground to become one of them. To become something beautiful. 

With a thud his body did not glow. He did not become a star, a constellation beside his mother. 

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 7:Burn

What is a star really? Nothing but a ball of fire millions of miles away. He could burn bright like the sun, he could glow from with in the fire. 

In the parking lot his bike rested. Belly full of gasoline. 

"I'm going to have to use this." He told his motorcycle.

There in the parking lot, out there in public. 

They watched him become the sun. They watched as the flames swallowed and consumed him. Heard his screams, smelled the scent of his burning flesh, and their eyes watered in the smoke of him. 

Like the spring flower, his vibrant colors faded as he withered. 

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 8:Bleed

_Burning, burning, burning._ Gavin's skin was burning. His blood boiling. Mind desperately begging to cool down. 

Ditching work Gavin practically tore off his clothes as he turned on his shower. But it wasn't enough, the flames could not be put out. His blood still boiling and steaming inside him. 

In a fit of rage and pain he grabbed the switchblade that he kept in his jacket pocket. Under the falling water he slashed quickly at his arm. 

Slowly small beads of blood appeared before they turned into streams. Cut measuring 4" long. He watched and awed at the sight. So bright and red. He'd seen so much of it lately yet now was the first time he welcomed it. 

So he quickly sliced again and again. On his arms, on his legs, on his torso, and on his face. Anywhere he could reach, every which way. Every inch of his body Covered in these deep gashes, and his skin stung as the water fell over him. 

Blood covering him head to toe it blinded his sight and filled his nose with the heavy scent of iron, it's taste on his tongue, delicious. 

Finally his body felt cold, so cold as he bled out. 

Laying down in the shower he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water. Skin as white as the tub now his breathing became shallow. The last thing he heard was his cat scratching and meowing from outside the bathroom door. 

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 9:Shock

' _There must be a way out.*I just have to die harder*._ '

Working intently, Richard paid no mind to his partner as he got up from his desk and walked off. A minute or two had passed when the lights flickered before shutting off completely. A few officers got up to investigate. A smell hit Richard's nose. A burning, and by the time Richard could identify the scent the investigating officers ran and called for help. 

Richard rushed over to see if he could be of any assistance to who ever may be injured, but upon seeing who exactly it was Richard couldn't bring himself to move another inch forward.Human and android pushed passed him as everything seemed to slow for Nines. His vision focusing only on the burned body and his hearing going silent.

He must have stood there for quite sometimes because when the world came crashing back on him, Connor and Hank surrounded his sight. In his distress he must have contacted his brother. 

"Holy shit!" Hank covered his nose and turned away. 

What had happened had left Nines truly stunned and paralyzed in disbelief of what his eyes were clearly showing him.

And would they mourn him? Would they mourn? No. A dog on the side of the road they would gasp and cry, but a rat, neck cracked in a trap receives no tears. 

Would they mourn?

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 10:Poison 

' _Slow down. I can't handle the pain anymore. I need to slow down. I need to drown out this pain._ '

It was as if Gavin had taken a page straight out of Hank's book. It seemed he had the right idea. 

Nines had been working intently when Gavin woke up from his nap and walked off. He thought nothing of it. Assuming the human had gone to the bathroom. It became clear that the Detective had not. 

Richard had been quite upset with Reed when he found out he ditched work. Chen also had a mind to scold him too however, she felt it best that Nines do it for her. 

\---

By 11pm Gavin had consumed nearly all of the bottled liquor he could find in his home. Chugging down full bottles just to throw it up and chug down more. He felt like shit but then, that was the point. 

- **Tuesday** -

Nines waited, he waited patiently. Each ticking second of the clock set Nines closer to his limit. A ticking time bomb, and finally it had gone off and he stormed out the precinct. Having received Gavin's address from Chen yesterday. Richard banged on the door.

"Detective Reed!" He yelled out.

"Detective open this door or I will kick it down!"With the door unopened and no response from the other side , Richard made good on his promise.

Stepping over the door he fumed. 

"Abandoning your post at work! No reason given at all! Fowler is quite upset about you not calling in today as well!" He piped making his way to Gavin's room.

"Ever since I've known you I've been nothing but patient, but this kind of behavior is unaccept-" He stopped himself at the revolting smell of vomit and alcohol. 

Room littered with empty bottles and it concerned him at the sheer number of it. Gavin had not been drunk lately so all of these must have been consumed recently. A gulping sound to Richard's right startled him. It seemed Gavin paid him no mind, if he even had one at this point. 

"Gavin what are you doing?"He stared at down at him.

Back resting in the corner of the room, Gavin glared up at Richard. Taking another large gulp he ignored his question. They stared and stared in the silence, Richard's LED a hot red. Gavin went to take another swig when Richard snatched the bottle from his hand.

A hiss, Gavin literally hissed at him.

"You'll kill yourself like this!" Richard snapped back.

When Gavin did not reply but instead turned his gaze away from him, it dawned on Richard, that was the point.Gavin was then hoisted up on Richard's shoulder.

"Wha are ya doin?! P-put meeeee down!" He slurred out kicking and punching the android. 

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

' _Fuck that._ '

Gavin twisted and turned violently, freeing himself from Nines grip. Landing harshly on the floor with a thud that the downstairs neighbors probably heard. 

"Gavin stop this. You need help!" Richard fussed trying to pick Gavin up again.

He kicked and clawed and Richard was surprised at the strength of the drunk detective. 

"Phck off!" He screamed. 

Richard then wrapped his arms around Gavin's back and held on tightly. Gavin's arms trapped against his chest, he tried to wiggle free, but Nines only held on tighter. 

"You are going to the hospital."He spoke out firmly. 

"You are going to get help. Things will get better. You are stronger than your worries." His grip to keep him still turned more into a hug as Richard brought his hand to rest on the back of Gavin's head. 

"Don't give up like this."

If only he knew. Knew that this was not his first time, that he had given up long ago. 

Richard clung to the Detective. Felt the human's heartbeat against his chest. Could Gavin feel his? Around two minutes in Reed had stopped struggling, and about four more he had fallen asleep.

"There there Detective." He sighed as he called the precinct. 

- **Wednesday** -

Gavin unfortunately woke up in the hospital with various tubes stuck in him in various places. Feeling like total crap he cursed himself for having such a high tolerance for alcohol. 

A pleasant scent fell over him like a blanket. It was calming and sweet. Head turning to his left he found the source of the scent. A vase filled with wild lilacs, and a small card attached that he didn't care to read.

He grunted as he pulled the tube out of his nose and the feeling made him gag. One by one he pulled and yanked them off of him. He really felt like cursing. His "Partner" had set him back quite a bit on his death. He was fine though, he had a plan.

\---

"And you sent him to the hospital?"

"Yes. I also disposed of all alcohol in his house hold."

"God, what was he thinking?" Tina placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm going to visit him on my break. I could ask however, I feel he may not want to tell me of all people."

"No, that's ok." 

\---

"I'm here to visit Gavin Reed. I dropped him off here at 10:35 AM yesterday." He spoke in a polite tone.

"I'm sorry but he left A.M.A a few hours ago." Richard's smile fell. 

\---

Gavin nearly threw a hissy fit at the state of his home, and sure enough the android had taken measures against Gavin causing anymore harm to himself. But it was too late, little did the android know. All Gavin had to do was wait. 

So he waited. He laid down in his bed and waited. As expected when his android "partner" found out that he left the hospital he had made his way straight for Gavin. When he saw him he was nothing less than angry.

"You left!"

"I'm fine now plastic asshole! I felt it better to rest up in my own bed than in the hospital!" He sneered.

"Where you're alone and unsupervised." 

"I don't need a babysitter," Gavin growled.

"Clearly you do. We both know what you'll do when left to your own devices."

"I'm fine." Gavin sighed, "I heard what you said before and you're right." ( _Please let him believe this bull crap._ )

Richard eyed him for a moment.

"I still can't leave you alone."

' _Shit!_ '

"You already fucking baby proofed my house! What more do you want? Gonna put me in prison?!" 

"I'll be checking in with you as often as I can." He backed off reluctantly.

"As if I'd want to see your face on the hour!" Gavin snapped as Richard left.

' _Fucking prick_ '

\---

Richard had kept his word on checking in with Gavin, it may not have been on the hour but it sure felt like it. Each time Richard had awoken Gavin from his sleep. However close to midnight Hank had convinced Richard to let him be for the night. As unwise as Richard told him that was, Hank had argued that Reed was not getting the rest his body much needed with Nines constantly waking him up. In the end Nines had complied. 

At this point in time the first stage symptoms of the antifreeze poisoning had taken place.He felt dizzy despite laying still, fatigue, then a strange sense of euphoria, vomiting and top off the night a series of seizures. 

- **Thursday** -

By morning Gavin had already entered the second stage.

Richard had stopped by before heading to work to find the Detective had gotten worse. He had been extremely dehydrated and his breathing was shallow. When Nines had approached him with the glass of water Gavin had been quite confused about his situation. Nines wondered if this was his body still reacting to the large quantities of alcohol he had consumed. 

The day went by with the Detective's condition not getting any better and as soon as work got out Richard finally gave into his plan on putting Reed back in the hospital. He really should have done this as soon as Reed showed signs sickness again. 

He really should have.

At scanning Reed, Richard panicked that his vitals were at critical levels. Rushing Reed back to the E.R. he sat and waited his head low and LED red.

- **Friday** -

It was about 3AM when Richard was informed of Reed's death. Due to the large amount of Antifreeze Gavin had ingested and how long it was in his system by the time he received any medical attention, there wasn't much that could be done to save him in time. 

"When did he take it?" Richard asked through tears. 

"We assume shortly after leaving the hospital. Well know for sure later."

So he lied. The whole time Gavin waited to die while Richard tried desperately to keep him alive. 

It was the worst feeling, knowing he could have helped save the detective. 

[Mission Failed]

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 11: Side

Waking up once again in the precinct a sudden wave of nausea fell over him. Unable to stop it, he puked his guts out there on the floor. Sent home to deal with his sudden "sickness" Gavin sat himself down on the couch. Back of his head resting on the top of the couch he let out a long and loud breath. 

' _That wasn't very fun._ 'He thought to himself as he took out his gun. 

It was far too time consuming. What a chore 'last week' made out to be. 

' _Let's just get this over with._ ' He thought bitterly as he lifted his gun up to the right side of his head.

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 12:Chin

' _Please stop taunting me. Let me rest. Let me leave._ 'He begged silently as he pressed the cold gun under his chin. 

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 13:Mouth

Shoving his gun in his mouth it scraped the roof of it and the taste of blood mixed over his tongue.

How uncomfortable.

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 14: First

No thoughts, no fuss, he couldn't even bother to shut his door this time as he shot himself dead center of his forehead.

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 15:Again

He had really grown used to the feeling. That once horrible feeling now just a dull ache. Why not simply continue this pattern? He needed no guidance or re-positioning. He knew where to aim.

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 16: Emotionless 

' _I can't take it! I can't I can't anymore. Let go of me!_ ' He sobbed taking out his gun. He hadn't even bother going home.

Richard had heard it. Heard the small sound of his partner's gun. Eyes wide when he saw the state of him. 

"Gavin stop!" Richard screamed as he managed to get the weapon away from Reed. 

Sitting down next to Gavin on the floor, he cried into Nines chest.

"There is no end to this Hell! I'm being punished, I must be!" He wailed as Nines held on to him tightly


	6. No More Storms

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 16: Emotionless

' _I can't take it! I can't, can't anymore!Let go of me!_ 'He sobbed taking out his gun.

Richard had heard it, heard the small sound of his partner's gun. Eyes wide when he saw the state of him.

"Gavin stop!" Richard screamed as he had managed to get the weapon away from Reed.

Sitting down next to Gavin on the floor, he cried into Nines chest.

"There is no end to this Hell! I'm being punished, I must be!" He wailed as Nines held onto him tightly. 

"Richard what the hell is going on out here!?"Fowler yelled out from his office.

"I'm taking Detective Reed home."He informed Fowler as he picked Gavin up into his arms.

"Officer Chen will you please send me his address." He looked over to her. 

"Right. Sure thing." She shook herself out of her shock.

Looking back down at the man he held on so tightly to, his LED whirled a golden yellow. Gavin gripped Richard's clothes and hid his face away in Nines chest, jacket soaked with the human's tears. 

"Let's get you home." 

\----

Finally placing Gavin down on his bed, Nines made gentle work on getting him more comfortable. Taking Reed's jacket and shoes off, Nines laid Gavin down and covered him with his blanket.

Richard sighed, trying to will his LED out of this honey yellow back to blue as he stroked a hand through Reed's soft hair. Perhaps Gavin was too broken up, or maybe he was too tired to cared what the android did anymore. Regardless, he allowed the killer machine to brush its fingers through his hair. 

It was such a gentle action. Something Gavin never once in his life experienced before. The repeated feeling on his scalp was like a spell. Soothing his mind and calming his heart. Things didn't feel so heavy anymore. 

Never wanting this brief moment of peace to end, the hand continued to coax Gavin further into sleep.

Richard's heart both sang and cried. On one hand, the fact that Gavin had allowed him to comfort him this way was a huge step forward in their relationship. While on the other hand, Gavin had only allowed it after failing to take his own life. 

Even still, as the Detective fell asleep, Richard did not stop his gentle motions. He would stay there at his bed side. 

- **Tuesday** -

Gavin opened his eyes and as his mind caught up with him he realized that there was a warmth and weight of another body laying behind him. Turning his head he was met with icy blue eyes. Richard's eyes.

' _Whoa!_ '

Gavin bolted up out of bed and faced the android.

"The phck are you doing!?" He practically squeaked in his surprise.

"You were having night terrors. My words and physical touch seemed to calm them. When I went to take my leave you held on tighter. I didn't want to wake you. So I stayed." He had explained with almost a child like innocence as he continued to lay in the same potion he 'slept' in.

Gavin stared down at him while the android returned his gaze. His eyes looked so bright and soft in the morning light.

"You were holding me!" He snapped back not breaking eye contact with the android.

Suddenly the expression in Richard's eyes changed, they were filled and almost leaking with worry. His emotions so clearly displayed, Gavin wondered how he never noticed them before.But why worry about him? Why worry whether it was Richard or Gavin that killed himself. He then wondered whether Richard knew what he was going to do this coming Monday. 

"I'm glad you're still here." Richard spoke taking Gavin from his thoughts.

"Yeah well I'm not too thrilled about it." He huffed and Nines frowned at that.

"Why Gavin?" Richard spoke barely above a whisper.

"I don't want to talk about it."He crossed his arms as he finally looked away from Richard. 

"Very well." He responded sadly. 

"Would you like something to eat?" Richard asked after a few quiet moments.

Gavin gripped his stomach. He hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Actually," He sighed returning his gaze back to his android partner, "I would."

\----

Richard had insisted on cooking for him. Only asking a few questions about what Gavin liked to eat and where certain appliances were. Gavin found it odd and peculiar to be willingly taken care of. No one ever did things for Gavin because the actually _wanted_ to. Maybe Richard only stuck around out of pity. However, Gavin wasn't about to complain for the time being. 

Breakfast was...nice. The food was fantastic and the company was actually pleasant. This so happened to be the first positive experience Gavin had in a really long time and it surprised him. How was this possible? He hated Richard. Had every reason to now especially. Yet, Gavin couldn't bring himself to care about the past, about the future. In this moment he felt content, happy even.

Richard stayed with Gavin the whole day and Gavin was fine with that. He hadn't become annoyed or thought about asking the android to leave.

The subject of Gavin's attempted suicide was never brought up even once after Gavin had originally dismissed the event, and they went about the day as if it never happened. 

Richard got acquainted with Gavin's cat, and although it was mostly quiet, Gavin had a good day. When it came time for Gavin to retire to his bed Richard made a point to Reed that he was not comfortable leaving him. 

"Alright fine you can sleep on the couch." He threw his hands up.

"And none of that crawling in bed with me crap this time you got that?" He pointed with a scowl but his voice hid a smile in it and his tone was light. 

"I assure you that was not my intention last night."

"Mhm. Goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight Detective Reed." Gavin couldn't see the slight blush that grew on Richard's cheeks. 

Laying down that night with his cat at his feet, he felt like he had just spent a day off with a friend than with a machine he hated. The days events and the notion of it all made Gavin feel....off.

- **Wednesday** -

Gavin woke up with a stretch and a yawn as he made his was to the bathroom. 

Stepping into the shower Gavin let the steaming water fall over his cut and bruised body. The feeling, wonderful as if it were his first time experiencing it. He took a breath in and held it there, he'd let the water wash away his worries, if just for now at least.

Upon leaving the shower half dressed and towel drying his hair he heard a small knock on his door.

"You're good. Come in Tin can." The door opened and Richard walked in.

"Detective what are you doing?"

"That's a stupid question. I'm getting ready for work, what's it look like?" He laughed pulling the shirt over his head.

"I highly recommend you stay home today to recover."

"Relax you over grown toaster. I feel better than I have for awhile now. I want to go to work." Gavin looked to him with his hands on his hips.

Richard still felt reluctant to say yes, but then again it wasn't his call.

"Whatever you say Detective."

"Good." He turned to grab the jacket from his bed. 

"You ready to go or what? My bike is back at the station so you're driving." Gavin almost hummed as he brushed past Richard at the door way. 

Richard's heart pounded and he almost felt giddy. Reed was being so nice to him lately. He only hoped this new attitude would continue.

\----

At work Tina nearly tackled Gavin as she ran up and hugged him on sight. Gavin returned the gesture and his heart lifted even a little more. He had a true friend in Tina.

"Gavin I love you. You know that right?"Tina cried.

That hit his heart good.

"Yeah Queen. I love ya too."

The next to greet Gavin had been the other Andersons. He expected maybe a snark comment from Hank and a 'Glad you're back' or something from Connor. Rather, what he got surprised him more than the first time he got shot.Both Connor and Hank had given him the tightest bear hug and Gavin groaned out a laugh as his back popped. (Felt pretty nice actually.)

"Uh..... Thanks guys."

"You matter to people Gavin. We care about you." Connor whispered.

Huh.

"You should visit Fowler. He wants to talk to ya." Hank informed.

"Alright then." He had wanted to grab his heart. Surely it had grown three sizes just this morning. 

Fowler had been busy on a call when Gavin politely knocked on his door. Jeffery had hung up almost immediately. Gavin stepped in and again he was gifted with a warm hug from the man.

"Please have a seat." He said walking back to his desk

\----

Gavin left Fowler's office having shared information with him he hadn't shared with anyone else. Had assured his Captain that he could be responsible with his weapon. When had it become so easy to talk to his boss? 

' _Ok. Finally back to work_.' He thought as he marched back to his desk.

A hot coffee waited there for him. Sitting down and taking the coffee in hand he glanced up at Richard .

"Was this you?" He pointed to the cup in his hand.

Richard shifted in his seat. Gavin could clearly tell he was anxious.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." His right temple was yellow.

"Well thank you." He took a sip and moaned with a smile at the taste.

"Its delicious." He glanced back to Richard who looked broken.His face completely neutral.

"Yo Robocop, you short circuit or something?" Gavin waved a hand in front of Richard's face.

"Hey laser lips! Your mama was a snowblower!" He stood up and yelled at him with his hands cupped around his mouth. 

Off in the distance he heard Hank and Collins laughing. Just then Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he found it was Chris.

No way. Just no way. Today must have been National Hug Detective Reed day, because yet again he was pulled into another hug. Then again Chris was just that kind of guy.

By the time Reed could bring his focus back to his partner he seemed to have fixed his problem. 

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry. I experienced a slight malfunction that I had to take care of."

"Malfunction huh? Anyway did you hear me? I said thanks for coffee. It was really good."

"You're welcome Detective. However, I have you to thank for teaching me how to in the first place."

Gavin tuned his gaze away,"Yeah. Forgot about that. How long ago was it?" He asked.

"January 13th 2039. My first day on the job." Richard smiled back at Gavin.

He looked so happy thinking about it. As if it were a good day. It hadn't been. 

Gavin hummed thinking back on when he first met Richard."You've come a long way haven't you?"

"I have." Again with the smile and Gavin felt himself begin to blush.

He took another sip of coffee before he could.

' _The phck is wrong with me?_ '

\----

Throughout the entire work day Gavin had been rather kind and friendly toward others. Gavin felt good. He felt better than he had in months stuck in this loop. His mood even went past it. He felt better than he had in years. How odd and new and strange this feeling was. He knew what was waiting for him come Monday yet, he could bring himself to to care. To bother or fret. Death would always be waiting.

\----

"So Nines what happened today that you had to turn off your emoting feature?" Connor leaned on the edge of the bed excited.

"Oh. That."Nines blushed.

"It was a mix of things. He had said Thank you. He even complimented me on how I made his coffee. He smiled and moaned. He had been so pleasant towards me. I had to turn it off least he see how blue I would have become." Nines shared clearly embarrassed.

"Nines this is great!" Connor giggled kicking his feet.

"Things do seem to be getting better." Richard looked off and his smile faltered some.

"Nines?"

"I'm worried about him. I'm with him nearly everyday and yet I could tell how torn up he actually felt."

"You can't blame yourself for this Nines. We know now, and we have this chance to make things better."Connor gave a small smile.

"I know its not my business, but what happened while you were over there with him?"

"I laid him down on his bed. I wasn't sure what to say, so I said nothing. Comforted him in what way I knew how. It was like I could feel his troubles melting against my hand. He looked so small and fragile." Nines frowned.

"Then the night terrors came. I couldn't bare to sit there and watch. So I held him close to me. I told him things will be alright. I told him so many things. When he calmed, although I didn't want to, I tried to leave his bed. At the state he was in he didn't want me to go. He never explained why he wanted to die." Nines sighed as Connor leaned against him.

"I was so scared eights. I'm surprised he didn't notice my own horrible trembling." His words wanted to shake as well.

They laid down in their bed, under the covers and over the sheets. They slept close to each other. Peaceful and warm.

- **Thursday** -

Gavin expected things at work to return to normal. For everyone to hate and ignore him. Yesterday was a fluke. He expected his good mood to sour at the sight of Richard Anderson, but he found rather than a sneer or a scowl, Gavin had smiled at his partner. 

"Good Morning Richard." He waved.

It was amusing just how shocked the android looked. Frozen half way back from the break room, as usual with a coffee in hand. Finally face to face, Gavin had to aim his gaze up at him.

"Is that for me?" He pointed to the cup in Richard's hand.

Richard took a sharp breath in through his nose and nodded quickly.

"May I have it?" Gavin slowly took the cup from him.

"Silly android." He shook his head and chuckled as he walked back to his desk. 

"I'm sure we have some work backed up?" Gavin sat down and Richard hummed. 

"Thought so."

An hour or so went by when Gavin felt eyes on him.

"What?"

It looked like the android wanted to say something, like the words wanted to rip out of his mouth.

"Its nothing. Sorry to bother you."

Rather than his usual annoyance, he felt curious. He had such an odd android partner. 

"If you say so Dick."

With very few opportunities to socialize it had been a great day to get work done. However Gavin did make time to chat pleasantly to those who approached him. Maybe it was too soon to tell but Gavin almost abandoned the idea that this good mood would vanish.

"Great job today you two." Fowler called as they made their way out.

Gavin lifted his right arm in a lazy wave. 

Nines had followed Gavin to his motorcycle and as Gavin turned on the blue lights he started his bike up with a roar.

"See you tomorrow Johnny 5." And Gavin snickered at the confusion on his face.

"See you tomorrow Gavin." Richard replied and gave a small wave even though Gavin was too far away to hear it.

He was left standing alone in the parking lot as he sighed softly.

- **Friday** -

Barely cracking his eyes open Gavin sighed. Hands placed on his chest he stared out the window. His mood seemed to somber a little. Now with a clearer head, Gavin looked back on the previous weeks. Looked back on what he had done and felt. And he almost laughed at himself at how much time he wasted. Needless to say he had a lot to think about. 

\----

Richard waited for Gavin to arrive. This time confident and unafraid to gift his partner a coffee. Richard so looked forward to seeing Gavin smile. 

Nines caught sight of Gavin as soon as he entered the precinct. However Gavin looked off. His shoulders rounded in front of him, hands stuffed in his pockets and gaze down. By the time Gavin looked up with a smile for the android, a frown had made its way on Richard's face. Gavin's smile turned into worried confusion as he took his seat.

"What's the matter Rich?"

"Your mood seems to have dropped." Richard spoke seriously.

Gavin sighed moving his chair closer to his desk.

"My mind finally caught up to me. I really have a lot to think about." He hummed messing with the rim of the coffee cup.

"I don't want to dwell on this, not my proudest moment, but it needs to be addressed." He rested his head on his hand.

"But I have a feeling there are no more storms brewing in me, and if I'm being honest I have you to thank for that." He finally looked up at Richard and he smiled.

"So thank you for getting my life back on track." He raised his coffee and took a sip.

"And thanks for the coffee. I appreciate it Tin can." He spoke softly as he went to working.

Nines was left wide eyed for a few moments too long. Luckily Reed didn't care to point that out.

\---

The day had been quiet and calm, but not a bad one. It seemed his partner took to speaking shortly for Gavin's sake. Gavin grinned at the thought. He had such a considerate partner.

After work he bid his partner good night and rode off into the cool night. 

He took himself to a quiet place as he turned his bike off. One with grass and trees, a place where he could see the stars.He laid himself down and for the first time that day he thought of nothing. His turbulent heart once a rippling lake now a still mirror of water. He wished to stay like this, if not forever than only a few moments more.

\---

Gavin jolted awake at the hard buzzing of his phone. He rubbed his arms and looked around himself. He must have fallen asleep. He was really lucky that he was alone out here. A little chilled, Gavin opened his phone and squinted at the bright light. Turning the brightness down he checked the message. It was Richard.

**[Hello Detective. The three of us; Hank, Connor, and I, would like to invite you to dinner out on Saturday.]**

Gavin stared back at the message. Re reading it a few times over. He had been invited to something?

\---

"Why is he taking so long to reply?" Nines tapped his fingers nervously.

"There could be a number of reasons." Connor answered.

"Maybe he's busy, maybe he fell asleep, maybe he just hasn't seen it yet." Connor supplied.

"What if he says no?"

"Then we'll try again another time."

"He responded!" Nines landed on the bed, Connor quickly joining him. The message displayed on Nines hand.

**[Sure thing. Just tell me when and where.]**

The two brothers grinned with excitement.

"Dad! Detective Reed said he'll be joining us for dinner tomorrow!" Connor yelled out.

"That's great. I didn't think he would agree." The smile could be heard in Hank's voice.

' _Gavin is coming along for dinner._ ' Nines couldn't help the blush on his cheeks at the thought. 

- **Saturday** -

Nines had been fidgety all day. He was both excited and terrified to be having dinner with Gavin. Which was funny because he spent nearly everyday with the Detective. Connor could be found giggling at his brother while Hank seemed to be equally amused. 

With every glance at the clock, Nines became more and more agitated. If he could fight this Father time he would. 

Finally when the time came and as they waited at the front of the restaurant, Richard's ears perked at the sound of Gavin's motorcycle.

Walking up to them Gavin smiled awkwardly.

"I'm not late am I?" He asked nervously.

"No not at all. We just arrived ourselves." Connor assured him when Nines was found tongue tied.

"Shall we?"

The four were seated down at a booth in the corner. The lighting was warm and dim, it was a very cozy and comfortable environment. With the dull sound of music under the pleasant chatting of families. 

Gavin felt out of place, an intruder. Especially since he had stalked them here a few weeks back. How different the view was from where he sat.

Gavin rolled his eyes at Hank being extra friendly with the waitress. She wasn't even old enough for him, but everyone knew the old man meant nothing by it. He had this charm about him that made him even seem sweet. Gavin could never pull that off. 

"Come on Gavin relax. You're as wound up as a broken music box."

'huh.'

"Nines tell him what you did today." Hank motioned with a hand.

"Dad please."

"It seems he didn't get your reference the other day. You must have said something else too because he came over and asked who Johnny 5 was."

"You watched Short Circuit?" Gavin asked turning his head to a clearly embarrassed Richard.

"We all did." He muttered looking away.

"What ya think of it?"

"It was endearing." He answered softly.

"Come on Nines, where's that smile you had on this week hm?" Gavin moved his fingers up with the corners of his lips as he smiled.

In return Gavin got that blank look again.

"You're not having another malfunction again are you?"

"What malfunction he-" Hank cut himself off when Connor gripped his wrist tightly from under the table.

"His face keeps locking up in this creepy dead stare."Gavin explained.

"Happened earlier this week."When Gavin looked back to Richard his face had returned to normal.

"You should really get that checked out Tin can." Gavin mutter as their food arrived.

By their I mean Hank and Gavin, however the two androids did get a cup of thirium for themselves. The tall slender glass making the vibrant blue look appetizing even to Gavin.

"You'd think they'd come up with more creative ways for you to eat." Gavin commented taking a fry from his plate.

"I do wish I could eat like you can." Connor gazed at the food longingly.

"I agree." Richard sighed, "We cook such splendid meals too."

"Well can't you taste?" Gavin asked curious now.

"Yes but it would be a waste of food. We can't actually consume and break it down."Richard crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Hmmm. Well how about this. Since I can't consume Thirium and you can't consume food, lets waste a bit of it. At least then we get to see what it tastes like."

"You want to try Thirium?" Hank raised a brow.

"It looks so pretty."

"You do know that its other name is _Blue Blood_ right? Not only that but its also the main component for Red Ice." Hank asked again.

"I'm not stupid Hank! Thirium alone isn't Red Ice, and if it were really such a problem to human health blue blood wouldn't be served around like a fucking cocktail. " Gavin huffed, "I also wanna know."

"Detective Reed is right Father. Kamski has made changes to the original 'recipe' for this very reason, also making it very difficult for Red ice to be made from it." Richard quickly added and Gavin smiled for more than one reason.

"See old man? I'm fine."

"Alright! I'll give a bite of my food to Connor but I'm still not drinking that shit!" 

"So Richard, do you want to try my food?" Gavin lifted the burger in his hand. 

"I would. Thank you." Nines glanced a dirty look at Connor who had a tight lipped grin on his face.

' _Connor please._ '

' _What? I'm not doing anything._ ' Connor giggled.

The two brothers chewed on the food slowly, savoring the taste for as long as they could. They seemed to be enjoying it. Unfortunately at the end of it they had to discretely spit it back out into a napkin and hide it away. 

"So, did you like it?" Hank asked leaning forward slightly. 

"It was delicious." "It was fantastic." They spoke at the same time.

"Alright my turn. Give me that." Gavin brought the glass up to his lips and he sniffed it.

Taking the liquid into his mouth it was cold and almost had a gel like consistency. He could feel a strange buzzing on his tongue as if it were electricity itself. It was hard to describe the actual taste however not unpleasant. If anything Gavin would indulge this again just for the sensation it brought to his mouth. Very interesting.

Gavin dumped the sauce out of the small cup onto his plate before pouring the Thirium out of his mouth and into the empty container. All three Andersons had been watching intently on Gavin.

"So?" Hank turned up the palms of his hands.

"If you really wanna know so bad maybe try it yourself next time." Gavin smirked and Hank huffed back into his seat. 

After that the rest of dinner went by smoothly. A soft smile resting on everyone's face.

The bill was all together as Nines and Eights insisted and one of the two had paid internally. They wouldn't say which of the two did. 

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner." Gavin said sincerely.

"Its our pleasure. Especially now that you're not such a dick" Hank chuckled.

"Haha." Gavin tilted his head side to side as he straddled his motorcycle.

"We'll see you on Monday!" Connor waved before Gavin took off.

' _Right. Monday._ ' Gavin frowned to himself.

\---

Once home and ready for bed Gavin sighed as he laid down and pet his cat. He had really enjoyed his night . Not only had he stopped hating his partner but the rest of the Andersons as well.

' _Maybe they aren't so bad._ ' Gavin thought.

- **Sunday** -

Gavin growled as he stared down at the date on the calendar. How he loathed Mondays. Truly this must have been how Garfield felt. Still, he wasn't going to let the following day ruin his current one. He was going to enjoy himself god damn it!

He started his day off with, you guessed it, a coffee, or two, or three. He got dressed in some of his nicer clothes for no real reason other than that he could. Made him feel good as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Hello there sexy." he shot finger guns at his reflection.

"Hi there beautiful. Salutations handsome. Greetings pretty boy." And he couldn't help but laugh at himself. 

He listened to his music on full blast, feeling the bass buzz around his feet as he danced. Holding his cat in his arms she purred in his warm embrace. It was quite the sight to see. 

There seemed to be no shortage of things to entertain himself with and toward the end of the day he went and watched Short Circuit. Thinking about how Richard may have reacted to certain scenes, not once noticing the smile these thoughts brought to him.

It had truly baffled the 36 year old, how light his heart felt. His death (or lack of it?) had completely crumbled his walls and shattered his pride. The things he enjoyed that once would have damaged his delicate ego now went enjoyed to their fullest. So much so that when Gavin found himself texting Richard, he was far from bothered. 

Gavin laid on his bed next to his cat while Richard laid in his next to Connor. Gavin pleasantly typing away close to the midnight hour. Richard on the other end pretending to be in stasis wearing a soft smile. He'd tell Connor about it in the morning.

- **Monday June 6th 2039** -

By the Monday minute Gavin had found out a few things about his partner.He found out or rather told that Nines shared his affinity for cats as well. That leading to a series of cat videos and blurry pictures of his own feline daughter. Gavin had also discovered the source of all of those origami things around the office. And he winced that most of the officers threw them away. 

**[Why origami?]**

**[I enjoy it. It's calming and really fun to turn a flat piece of paper into something else.]**

**[Got any favorites?]**

**[My favorites include a book, a boat, squid, stars, of course the cat, and although not technically origami, a hexaflexagon.]**

**[Where do you get the paper? Thats gotta be a bit difficult.]**

**[ Dad buys it for me as a gift he says.]**

**[Detective? Are you still there?]**

**[Goodnight Reed. I hope you sleep well.]**

\-----

At work Gavin read through the last few messages. He was relieved that Nines figured he fell asleep.

It's funny. Gavin had been too caught up in last nights conversation that he didn't noticed Richard come in. The gun shots and screams had become so normal to Gavin that he really paid them no mind at this point. 

He read the last text.

**[Goodnight Reed. I hope you sleep -]**

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 17:Friends ?

"So Nines do you think you can make me a cat?" Gavin asked after grabbing a coffee when he woke from his 'nap'.

In return he got a very confused and flustered look from the android. 

"A cat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gavin is finally on his way to becoming a better person. Hes not there yet but, hes making progress. I really do hope you like it. I spent so long on this. Im actually more nervous about this chapter than the last one. Im not too good at not angst.


	7. Not Forgotten

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 17:Friends ?

"So Nines do you think you can make me a cat?" Gavin asked after grabbing a coffee when he woke from his 'nap'.

In return he got a very confused and flustered look from the android. 

"A cat?"

Gavin stared down at the Android a few seconds more before it dawned on him. Last week never happened, and Gavin found himself frowning deeply at that."

"Whatever. Forget I said anything." He sighed out sounding rather disappointed as he took his seat. 

All the good things that had happened went away. To them he was still asshole Gavin Reed. But last week, last week they had cared about him. Could the same still be said now?

Gavin watched as his partner worked. Was this still the same man who had cared for him in his smallest moment? The same man who brushed his fingers through his hair and crawled into bed with him when he had night terrors? Were his words and actions still true? Even in this week where none of it ever happened? Gavin found in the very core of himself that he wished it so. 

"Is there anything you need Detective?" Richard asked looking up from his work.

"No. I guess not."

\---

Home, Gavin quietly made himself dinner,leaving the dishes there in the sink. He sat down at his table and ate his food silently. In and out of the shower he laid there in his bed. 

Aki jumped up and greeted him with a trill as he lovingly pet her head.

"I think I miss him." He told her in confidence.

- **Tuesday** -

Gavin came into work on this unusually chilly morning late. Cheeks and fingers pink from the ride over, he was pleased to see a coffee at his desk. How thoughtful.

He took a glance at his partner who sat rather stiffly. The Android's eyes followed him to his chair as Gavin took his first sip. Richard held his breath as if bracing himself for an oncoming explosion. It all really depended on how the human was feeling on any particular day. Usually ranging from crabby to livid. 

"Nines."

"Yes Detective Reed?" He spoke carefully to keep his voice level.

"I don't like you this way." Gavin spoke out seriously crossing his arms.

The statement seemed to be taken with confusion.

"What way?"

"All anxious and scared like you're walking over a minefield. I don't like it." Nice one Gavin.

"Oh. My apologizes." Richard frowned. 

In reality this was not something Richard needed to apologize for. Gavin had failed to get his message across correctly. 'I don't like it.' Had really meant; 'I don't like that I do this to you.'. This was not to be confused for an apology on Gavin's part, and certainly wasn't taken as one on Richard's end. 

Comfortably settled Gavin glanced down at his desk and smiled at what he saw. A small paper cat stood facing him. It was even cuter than he'd thought it'd be. Gently picking it up in his hand he straightened his palm and placed it there. Grinning as he looked it over. It made him feel like the Nines from the week prior had made it for him.

Meanwhile Richard gazed wide eyed and perplexed. Gavin Reed had been acting so strange lately. 

"Detective, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Richard." He smiled softly still looking at the cat. 

"We've been partners for 5 months. In all that time you never once cared to learn my name. However just now you comfortably called me Richard, and yesterday you even called me Nines. Have you known my name this whole time and simply cared not to use it? I don't understand the sudden shift in behavior." He sounded almost irritated.

Gavin placed the cat down still looking fondly at it before his gaze slowly raised to Richard's.

"I'm not sure what happened. Maybe you finally rubbed me the right way." Oh God.

"Shit. Wait no. Not like that" Gavin quickly stuttered and Richard laughed.

It was a loud and hearty laugh and Gavin felt himself getting red at the sight. Shaking his head a chuckle started to grow from his own throat. Richard's laugh seemed contagious.

"No worries Detective." Richard calmed wiping a tear from his eye. How human. 

"Would it be appropriate if I wanted to know more about you than just your name ?"

"Excuse me?" Richard blinked surprised. 

"We've been partners for 5 months and I know jack shit about you. I'm tired of working with a stranger." Gavin grunted out lowly.

"Very well Detective." he smirked.

\---

Gavin had learned quite a lot about his partner. How was it that he had only been alive for 8 months yet had more personality than most people he came across? How had he ever looked at him and saw only a machine? These questions were beyond him.

- **Wednesday** -

"Why are we on this cased again?" Gavin sighed out in the police cruiser.

"The Captain gave it to us. I'm sure he know this is not our field." 

"Cases like this are a waste of my time." Gavin huffed.

"We were not currently doing anything. Perhaps he gave it to us to keep us busy."

"Mhm." Gavin rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got this killer headache." Gavin groaned and Richard hummed in response. 

Parking the car across the street they made their way over to the establishment. Gavin caught sight of a man in a pink button up shirt and neatly done blonde hair. He shot red in an instant.

' _Shit. I forgot about that._ '

"Good morning, My name is Detective Reed and this is my partner Detective Ander-" Gavin went to gesture toward Richard when he notice he wasn't there.

"Wait, where is he?" Gavin looked around himself while the man raised a brow at him. 

"Have you seen him? Tall, android, handsome, black and white coat." He asked the man in pink. He should really learn his name.

"I didn't see anyone with you."

"I should get him a bell." Gavin muttered putting his hands on his hips and looking down the street.

"Is that him?"The man pointed to the right. 

Gavin turned around to see Nines stepping down from the sidewalk to the road, first looking for passing cars before crossing. Gavin's eyes landed on what he was holding in his right hand. Oh God. 

"I'm sorry for my absence." Richard said taking his spot to the left of Gavin. 

"Here, I hope this helps." He handed Gavin the cup of coffee. 

"You didn't have to do that tin can." Gavin shifted taking hold of the cup.

"I wanted to." Richard replied folding his hands behind his back.

"Well thanks." He took a sip. 

"I take it you're Mr.Tall,Android,handsome,black and white coat?" The man grinned clearly amused with himself. 

"Excuse me?" Richard pinched his brows.

Gavin nearly spit out his coffee. He swallowed quickly trying to speak and started coughing instead. Gavin's choking fit served as a great distraction.

"Are you alright Detective Reed?" Richard asked placing a hand on Gavin's back. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just dying a bit." Gavin slammed his chest a few times before breathing properly. 

"Let's get back on track hm?" He stressed a smile as he cleared his throat. 

\---

After that Richard had been surprisingly quiet that day, and Gavin wondered what exactly it was he thought about. Well, he'd get his answer soon enough. 

It was a few minutes before their shift ended that Richard finally spoke up. 

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing later this evening?"

"I have nothing planned." Gavin answered absently as he packed up his things. 

"Well then. I would also like the opportunity to know you better as well. I could buy you dinner tonight." He offered.

"This sounds like a date." Gavin squinted at Richard suspiciously.

"That was not my intention. If I stepped over boundaries I apologize." Gavin glared at Richard a moment more.

"I get a free meal and all I have to do is talk?"

"That is correct Detective."

Gavin grunted thinking it over. As long as it wasn't a date, and he had said earlier that he missed the android's company. 

"Sure. Why not." Gavin shrugged. 

"Excellent." Maybe Gavin was seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw a tint of blue on Richard's cheeks. 

\---

"Where would you like to eat tonight?" Richard asked with his hands on the wheel of the car. 

Gavin held his chin as he thought about his options. He smirked to himself as he picked out the most expensive place he could think just to be an ass. Not that he thought Nines would agree to it. He had, happily. 

At arrival Gavin cursed to himself. The setting really made it feel like a date. 

' _Bad idea bud._ '

Having been seated down in the center of the large establishment, Gavin took a moment to observe his surroundings. 

Above their heads was a tall round ceiling, hanging from it a large and grand chandelier, its warm dim light like champagne. The singing of strings danced around every corner of the room in an elaborate waltz and the smell of incredible meals filled Gavin nose. He couldn't help but close his eyes and smile. 

"Do you like it here?" Richard asked, his voice just as smooth and lovely to hear as the music.

"Yes." Gavin hummed finally opening up his menu. 

Looking over all the names in languages he couldn't read, Gavin stopped to wonder if he's had anything so fancy to eat in his life. Combing through all memories involving food Gavin could confidently say No. He had not. 

Still reading through the menu Gavin found himself humming and bobbing his head to the classical melody. Finger tapping the edge of the menu in his hands and foot keeping time under the table. If Gavin had spared a glance up he would would have seen an android beaming so tenderly toward him. To anyone observing the two it was very clearly obvious how the android felt about the man at the other end of the table. 

A well dressed waiter introduced himself as Erik. The young lad had a very youthful face. Olive skin with neatly done hair so dark one might mistake it for black. A very beautiful individual with an even lovelier smile that sparkled in their stunning colored eyes. 

Gavin returned the smile. Even the people here were breathtaking. The thought caused Gavin to think of his own appearance, and suddenly he felt extremely out of place. Like a spot of dirt on a crisp white suit. 

After having ordered Gavin had no menu to keep his eyes glued to and it had become an unspoken goal to stare at anything except the android in front of him. 

"Your Italian was spot on." Richard chimed after a few moments. 

"Hm, I'd be concerned if it wasn't." Richard hummed in response rather than asking the question sitting on his tongue. 

That had been the last words spoken for quite some time and each second that went by made the small drop of anxiety swell into an ocean with in Gavin's chest. 

"I thought you said you wanted to talk?" Gavin cleared his throat.

"I'm not well versed in social outings. If I'm being honest I don't know where to start."

"Start simple. One simple question."

One question turned into many and soon no questions were asked at all. Rather, conversations flowed effortlessly into others. 

In pleasant company and tummy full Gavin felt content to stay where he was forever. However when Gavin's yawns became more frequent Richard insisted they go home.

"Not to mention we have work tomorrow."Nines said paying the bill.

"Just shoot me now."Gavin wasn't sure if his own joke was in bad taste.

Pulling out his wallet Gavin slapped down a generous tip for their waiter. With Nines having paid for Gavin's own meal, he felt he should help out a little. Not that the android was short on money in the least. 

On the drive to Gavin's apartment his frown only deepened the closer they got. He didn't want to be alone again. 

"Thank you for agreeing to dinner with me Detective." Nines smiled stepping out of the car. 

"Yeah, thanks for feedin me." Gavin grumbled taking out his keys.

Truth was he wanted to thank him for more than that. 

"Goodnight, sleep well Reed." Richard practically purred as he leaned on the roof of the car.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Nines." Gavin mumbled softly, yawning as he made his way up the stairs. 

\---

It was late at night when Richard finally came home. Front door closing gently and quietly, Connor waited for him inside their room. The light from inside spilled out from the leaks in the door into the otherwise dark house. 

Richard came in and leaned his back on the door with a happy sigh. Connor watched his brother from behind his book, hiding his smile with it. Nines continued to sigh about the room as he readied himself for bed. 

"Are you going to continue sighing all night or are you going to tell me what happened?" Connor finally asked 5 pages in from when Richard first got home.

Richard laid back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow, and Connor couldn't help but laugh at the state his brother was in.

"I took the Detective out for dinner tonight." He looked over to his older brother, book completely abandoned on his lap. 

"Like a date?"

"Not exactly."

"How so?"

"It was meant to be a casual bonding as partners but I couldn't help it. He picked such a nice place to eat and he was just so..." Nines threw the pillow back over his blue cheeks.

"So I take it it went well." Connor chuckled as he turned off the light and Nines hummed in reply. 

- **Thursday** -

Gavin walked into work only reasonably late. He was in no rush to do what the day had planned for him. 

He wasn't upset, or in a particularly good mood this morning. Perhaps he'd see where the first few hours of the day would take him. 

His first humanly interaction of the day was with Tina. Who seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Usually that meant there was some good drama going on in the precinct.

"Gavin!"She smiled brightly at him as he prepared the coffee maker.

"Alright what is it?" He chuckled pouring in the water.

"A little bird told me you went out to dinner with Nines last night." She grinned widely. 

"Who told you that?" Gavin hushed out as he paled some.

"A. Little. Bird. Gavin." She rolled her eyes as she spoke out slowly.

"Anyway." Her smile was back.

"Tell me everything Tomcat!" 

Gavin took a moment to think over his options. He could always walk away but then that would mean he'd walk away with no coffee. He could tell her nothing happened because well, nothing had. He could tell her that Nines laughter was better than any known music composed by man. Wait, no, scratch that. 

He glanced over to his right where she stood patiently and he sighed. She wouldn't be alive long enough to torment him about it much and after all, she was his friend.

"Fine if you must know,"He put on his best polite voice,"We actually had a nice time."

"Really, someone having a nice time with you?!" She snorted.

"Yes with me!" Gavin snapped back.

"Oh come on Gavin I was only joking."Tina took a step back with her hands up. 

Gavin shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he grumbled handing Tina the cup he poured for her. 

"Aw! Thanks Tomcat." and she would have skipped to her desk was it not for the hot liquid in her hand. 

Gavin took a far more relaxed walk back to his desk. He would bet his motorcycle that the little bird was Hank. Hank always had a thing for gossip, especially if it came at Gavin's expense. Sitting down at his desk with a groan, Gavin started up his computer.

"Good morning Detective Reed."Richard almost sang as he smiled warmly at him.

"Morning." Gavin found himself chirping back.

Nines hummed happily at the response and it made butterflies flutter in Gavin's stomach. He blamed it on the coffee. 

\---

Similar occurrences such as that happened repeatedly through out the day. Nines smiles and hums making the blood rush to Gavin's face. He had hardly gotten any work done. Not that it mattered anymore. His work would never be done. 

He really did have no clue as to what was going on with him. Acting the way he was. He focused on none of it and all of it at the same time. His partner hadn't always been so distracting. So what had changed? Gavin never once took the time to think that maybe it wasn't Richard that had changed.

- **Friday** -

Richard was, as always, on time for work. It was not however unusual for his human partner to be late. Not horribly so. Never. After all, Reed cared about his job, loved it even as Richard found out the other night at dinner. Reed had told him the only thing making him late was that he was in fact human, and his body as such was weak. Sleep had always been a problem for him. An enemy. He had chosen to change the subject after that, and Nines not wanting to push an apparently sensitive subject moved on. Still it concerned Richard as to what Gavin meant by that. 

So if Gavin was not on time, then Gavin was late. Nines listened closely to the noises outside of the precinct, and his ears would perk at the sound of rumbling engines passing by. He could tell by now which rumble belonged to Gavin's beloved motorcycle. Like a cat that recognized its owners voice, or like a foal recognized it's mother in a herd. It wasn't long before he picked up on the familiar frequency before it was shut off. Gavin had arrived to work only 13 minutes late. 

Richard watched as Gavin walked in. Hand pulling down his face as he yawned. The bags under his eyes darker and a frown settled on his lips. Sleep was the enemy he told him.

\---

Gavin had started off rather distant in the morning. Mind somewhere far away, dwelling in an unpleasant thought. It wasn't until lunch rolled around that Gavin perked back up.

"You haven't said much today." Gavin paused his eating, "You in a bad mood or somethin?"

"I was merely trying to give you space. I know how you can get if I pry in personal matters." Richard said quietly looking down at his hands.

They had sat at a small round table outside. People walked about past them providing the comfortable noise of conversation. Gavin put down his drink and frowned. He about asked Richard to clarify 'how he got' when Nines spoke instead. 

"Are we friends Detective Reed?" The question seemed to catch Gavin off guard. 

"Why ask such a stupid question? Of course we are. You obviously wouldn't be sitting here with me for lunch if we weren't." He busied himself with the last bit of his food.

"Obviously." Richard said more to himself than anyone as Gavin's statement put a warm smile to his face.

"Don't look so happy about it. I'm not exactly someone you should be proud to be friends with." Gavin forced a chuckle.

' _I've killed you before._ '

"Do you think I should be ashamed of you?" Richard asked sharply.

"It's hard not to be." Gavin shrugged throwing his trash.

"Come on, lunch break is over." He slapped Nines back.

\---

It was after work just as Gavin mounted his motorcycle that Nines came jogging out to him.

"Detective!"

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked above the rumble of his bike.

"I'm not certain that this is something friends do, as you are my first."

"If its coming from you then its probably not." Gavin snorted.

"Have a wonderful weekend Detective Reed." And he stuck his hand out. 

"What are you doin?"

"Trying to shake your hand."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends." Richard cocked his head to the side.

"Are we not friends Detective Re-"

"First off," Gavin held up a finger turning off his bike.

"Its Gavin. No more _Detective Reed_ crap outside of work when we're friends. And second, I'm not shaking your hand. That's something business men do."

"Oh." Nines lowered his hand looking rather dejected.

"Oh for phcks sake." Gavin rolled his eyes as he pulled the down cast android by the shoulder and hugged him. 

"As dopey as you look when you smile, I prefer it over that god awful frown." Gavin gave Nines back a pat or two before starting his bike back up and riding off.

Nines was left standing alone in the parking lot.

- **Saturday** -

Gavin had spent the entirety of his saturday absently pacing about from room to room. His mind not so absently thinking of a certain android.

It was funny. The Rk900 had been the focus of his life for months now. The very reason Gavin was stuck in this pocket of time, he figured.

Gavin sighed sitting down on his balcony, beer in hand. The sun had just started to set, casting poppy flower light right into his eyes.

Gavin didn't much like the color red, or rather, things that were red. LEDs that were red meant bad things were about to happen. Blood was red, and blue he supposed. Red was the color of anger.

Gavin wondered if Richard was watching the sunset as well. If he was, did he find it beautiful? Perhaps if Richard found it so, then Gavin would too. Gavin took a swig of his beer as his cheeks became red as well at the thought.

He much rather liked the color blue, or rather things that were blue. Blue LEDs were comforting. Blue skies were great for riding. Blue eyes were captivating and blue cheeks were to die for. Blue was a calming color. One that belonged to Richard. 

As soon as the thought, 'I wonder if he's thinking about me too.' Came to mind, Gavin decided to take a run on his treadmill. 

Richard was in fact, almost always thinking of Gavin.

\---

That night as Gavin laid in bed, hair still wet from the shower, he pet his cat and sighed.

"I think I have a crush on him." he spoke out in the quiet blue of moonlight.

- **Sunday** -

To put it simply. Gavin was sulking.

****

The knowledge that all the good things about this week would vanish, had him down. All the good things being Richard.

****

He'd have to start all over with him.

****

' _Damn!_ '

****

- **Monday** -

****

The frown that formed on Gavin's face hardened into a scowl. He dragged his feet over to the break room for a coffee as he waited. 

****

He really hated mondays. They were both the end and start of things.

****

Gavin hated the screams. Such a horrid sound. Hated the loud bang of the gun. Hated the holes they left.

****

Gavin hated Mondays.

****

But above all else he hated the way the gun looked in Richard's hand. Hated how the holes on his chest looked. Hated all the red that stained his skin and his always clean white jacket. Absolutely _despised_ the empty expression he wore and the glazed over sheen covering his beautiful blue eyes. 

****

Richard had no problem finding his way to Gavin, and had no problem firing the bullet in to his head.

****

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

****

Week 18:Romancing plastic 

****

Gavin pressed his hands firmly against his forehead. Shutting his eyes and hissing in pain.

****

He forgot to add how much he hated this part as well.

****

"Detective is something wrong?'

****

"S' just a headache. Don't worry yourself Nines." He said looking up through teary eyes.

****

He needed to see Richard after a long weekend. Needed to see his friend. Needed to see those steel blue eyes filled to the brim with emotion.

****

Yes this was Richard. _This_ Was Richard. Gavin had to believe it so.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh. I'm so sorry this took so long. from a busy week to catching up on sleep, to just not being into to the writing. Im not sure why i struggled with this chapter so much. BUT! I did it. I typed it all out for you and I'm excited about it.


	8. Unfortunate Events

**-Monday May 30th 2039-**

Week 18:Romancing plastic

Gavin pressed his hands firmly against his forehead. Shutting his eyes and hissing in pain.

He forgot to add how much he hated this part as well.

"Detective is something wrong?"

"S' just a headache. Don't worry yourself Nines." He said looking up through teary eyes.

He needed to see Richard after a long weekend. Needed to see his friend. Needed to see those steel blue eyes filled to the brim with emotion.

Yes this was Richard. _This_ Was Richard. Gavin had to believe it so.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your stress levels have gone up tremendously."

"Phck Nines I said I'm fine!" Gavin growled out at him.

Gavin's small outburst seemed to make Richard jerk back slightly. The smallest of frowns settled there on Nines lips and an even smaller shift in expression formed on his face. These microscopic changes that forced themselves to surface had Nines over all looking pissed. 

It was at this point that Gavin knew he fucked up. His anger always seemed to get away from him.

"I was merely trying to help Detective." It was the distant look that put Gavin off.

"Then be a pal and get me something for my head hm?" What had meant to come across as friendly had been more or less delivered quite rudely.

Perhaps it was the way his voice sounded while in pain, or maybe Gavin wasn't really good at the whole friends thing. His relationship with Tina was built around insults, teasing, and blackmail. Only on very rare occasions were their interactions gentle and heart felt. 

And Nines, Nines was a lot more sensitive, a lot more honest and kind. Gavin wasn't sure if Richard had ever suffered heartbreak before, and he supposed the only ugly Richard ever had to experience in his life were from crime scenes and from Gavin himself. That thought caused something akin to shame and regret stir in him. 

Now with the frown more prominently displayed, Richard quickly and stiffly got up from his desk and marched off. Not a minute later did Nines come back with a paper cup of water and some painkillers. He placed them down rather roughly on Gavin's desk, the water spilling over the side onto some papers. 

"Thanks." Gavin squeaked out quietly.

"Happy to help Detective." He sounded anything but.

The day passed on in dreadful silence. Gavin sat marinating in his guilt at having upset his friend, who at the moment wasn't letting up on his attitude. Richard could get rather pissy on some occasions.

It was about due time Gavin apologized for todays outburst.

"Hey Nines, come to dinner with me." Gavin quickly stopped Richard before he left for the day.

"You know I don't eat right Detective Reed?" His mood did not seem to lighten at the suggestion. 

"Its Gavin."

"I'm not quite comfortable calling you that Detective." Richard's brows pinched together angrily.

' _What?_ '

"And I'll pass. Have a nice night Detective Reed." And with that Nines left the precinct.

' _What the fuck just happened?!_ '

\---

"Hey son whats eatin you?" Hank asked at the dinner table.

"Wait let me guess. Detective asshole."

"Precisely."

"What's he do this time?" Hank huffed out and Richard shook his head.

"Maybe I'm being a bit harsh on him."

"I doubt that." Hank grunted.

"I think he wanted to apologize."

"What makes you think that?" Connor asked from beside him.

"He invited me to dinner before I left, but I was still so cross with him I refused his offer."

"He probably wanted a free meal. Don't fall for his shit son." Hank pointed a fork at him.

This was why Richard didn't like being angry. He became mean, and somewhat rude when angry. Looking back on the day Richard felt bad for how he treated the Detective, but like Hank had once told him, 'A little tough love never hurt, especially for Reed.'

- **Tuesday** -

Flowers. Flowers could say so much to someone with out ever actually having to speak to them,and, Richard had once said he rather liked flowers. Gavin knew that all flowers had meant something, he'd be damned if he knew what, and from all the blooming petals in the shop Gavin chose Roses. _Red_. He really hated red, but he knew what red roses meant. The bouquet of roses could serve as an apology and tell Nines just what he felt of him. There was no way he could mess this up.

Only, when Gavin came marching into work with the arm full of flowers, things didn't go so well.

"What is this?" Richard asked surprised when he got a face full of petals.

"Roses."Gavin answered shortly.

"I know what they are. I want to know why you assaulted me with them." He scowled.

"You've got to be kidding me right? They're for you." Gavin pointed and Nines looked as if he were about to murder someone. 

" _Obviously_." He growled shooting up from his chair and throwing the flowers down at Gavin's feet before storming off.

Gavin didn't move, couldn't move. He simply stared down at the roses. Petals covering the ground like blood.

What had happened? Gavin was sure if Richard were to reject him, he at least do it kindly. Not... what ever that was.

Gavin was brought out of his spell when he felt a gentle hand place itself on his right shoulder. He turned to tell who ever it was to piss off when he saw it was Connor.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Come to make fun of me did you?"

Connor gave Gavin him a long and thoughtful look before shaking his head.

"He thought you were mocking him." He whispered.

Oh. So that was the problem.

"Thanks Connor." And Connor smiled at that.

"No problem Detective." And he walked back to his desk. 

He'd have to be more sincere about how he'd tell him next time. 

- **Wednesday** -

Waking up at an ungodly hour in the morning, Gavin typed quickly on his phone.

**[Nines we need to talk. Meet me at the park in 30]**

Gavin watched his phone in the darkness of his room waiting for the Android to respond. He knew Richard saw it. Still, as the minutes went by Gavin received no response. Sighing longly, Gavin grabbed his coat and headed down to the park anyway. 

He sat on a bench in the morning's darkness. The ride over and the ever present breeze chilled his skin. He wished any coffee shop were open at this hour. He'd hold the cup in both hands and rejoice at the warmth it would bring him as he'd drink in down happily. But he had no warm cup of coffee in his hands and so he shivered there alone. 

Gavin bounced his leg as he watched the sun rise. How long had he been waiting? Checking his phone he'd been sitting here for about 25 minutes. 

' _Just a little longer._ ' He told himself.

When those long five minutes had passed, Gavin chuckled out relived when he saw Richard walking up to him.

"Yes Detective? What is it?" Richard spoke out seriously.

"I- I just wanted to talk."He looked up at him.

Richard breathed out slowly, he turned away from Gavin and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand, his right resting on his hip.

"Detective." He strained to sound polite, "I thought this was about something serious."

"This is serious Nines!"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to be friends? Now you're telling me you don't like me?" Gavin was starting to get irritated.

"If you're going to play some sick joke, you should at least make it believable first." Nines growled. 

"What are you talking about!?" Gavin raised his voice some.

"Oh stop that! You think I'd really believe that you not only want to be my friend but _lover_ as well? When just Sunday you couldn't stand me!" Richard was livid.

"Fat chance!" He poked Gavin's chest mimicking Gavin's own voice.

"I- I don't..." Gavin stuttered.

"I'm not sure how you found out or who told you, but it hurts knowing you'd play with my heart so cruelly. You thought it funny to take my love and humiliate me for your own amusement." Richard's voice aside from livid, had been shaky as if he were about to cry.

Richard however was saving face. Gavin had already hurt him enough, he didn't want to give him more.

"I don't want you to speak to me unless its about a case." Richard spat over his shoulder as he marched off with long strides.

Again Gavin was found frozen in shock for the second time that week. Going over what Richard said in his head it clicked.

Oh. _Oooooh_.

And despite just being told off, Gavin blushed a deep red. So Richard liked him back, and suddenly he didn't feel so cold anymore. 

- **Thursday** -

Gavin started off his day reflecting. It had seemed so long ago that he had almost forgotten. Almost.

There were a lot of things he had done to fuel the roaring blaze of his self hate, but all those months back humiliating an android was not one of them. And so he did a lot of that. 

For once he had a hate for something stronger than for himself, and it had felt good to let the android know that. 

He had his reasons, all of which stemmed back to how he felt about himself. How he wasn't good enough, how he was scared. His pride and ego had been so important to him. It was a collection of all these things that made him ugly. And at this moment he truly felt, ugly. 

Gavin was ugly, where Richard was beautiful. Again this reminded Gavin of how he wasn't good enough, of how much better Richard was than him. Only this time Gavin did not resent Richard for it. The light of Richard's beauty was so bright Gavin's eyes could not look at it, least he want to go blind.

And perhaps it made him uglier for wanting a bit of that light for himself. For wanting to hold the star in his hands and feel its warmth. For wanting to hide away in a dark room where only he could gaze at its light. For perhaps wishing that Gavin himself could ever possibly make that light shine brighter. 

What a horrible fool he had been. It was no wonder Richard became cross with him. Gavin, first and foremost, before becoming lovers, before becoming friends, had to apologize. And if somehow there was a way to skip a proper apology, Gavin would not take it. Richard deserved better than what Gavin was. Gavin would make himself better, if not for himself than for Richard. 

- **Friday** -

Perhaps it was best that Richard gave Gavin the cold shoulder yesterday. The quiet gave him time to think. 

Richard's silence made Gavin all the more yearn to hear his voice.

Gavin would, if he had more time, suffer in the punishment of silence that Richard so rightfully bestowed on him. But, as it were, he had no time, and he needed Nines to know.

And so once work had ended Gavin stopped the android in the parking lot. 

"Come on Richard. Please just look at me." He begged and Nines complied in cold daggers. 

"Look. I'm sorry that I was such a dick to you before but know I really mean it when I say I love you!" Whoa! Hold it. Did he really mean it? Last week it was only a crush. When did things escalate so quickly?

"The thing is _Detective_ , I don't believe you." Richard responded coldly.

"But if what you say is true and you really do love me like you claim, that doesn't excuse your behavior toward me. Your love doesn't make all the past hate go away. The way you treated me was disgusting and I feel like the biggest fool for ever having feelings for you! Leave, me, alone!" Richard yelled before storming off.

In Richard's heartbreak, his heart hardened. The softness that once belonged to only him, went away, and was replaced with something sharp and cold. Old objectives went away and Richard no longer loved the Detective like he once had. It had left him feeling empty inside where he once was overflowing. 

Gavin had known all of what Richard said to be true, but it had made his heart drop to his stomach and pulled the air right out of his lungs to actually hear the words come out of Richard's mouth. And Gavin feared that the damage he had caused was too deep to ever heal with his apologies. Would he be cursed to be stuck in this loop, forever in love with the man he had scarred into hating him?

\---

Hank had jumped at how loud Richard slammed the door and Sumo went and hid in the kitchen. 

"Whoa, son what's wrong?"

"Its nothing." He growled walking past his concerned father and into his room where Connor waited for him. 

"Nines what happened?"

"Nothing Connor!" He snapped at his brother.

When Connor's face showed hurt, Richard's expression softened some. In fact he showed no emotion at all. 

"I believe it best if I get my own place." Richard spoke out roboticly. 

"Wait you're moving out? Why?" Connor's voice got higher.

When Richard remained silent, Connor could only try to guess and fill in the blanks himself. And he became panicked.

"Please don't leave me brother. Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry." Connor blamed himself. 

Connor grabbed his brother's arms and his eyes became glossy. upon seeing the state Richard put his brother in, his heart ached and he sought to find the softness to comfort him. The heat of his anger cooled and he felt regret. He made a note not to close off his family from his heart. 

"No! I'm sorry. It wasn't anything you did. Don't cry." Richard pulled Connor into a hug.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" Connor cried softly and Richard sighed out long.

"I need this. I need time, change, a start. I need........." The truth was he didn't know what he needed.

He wanted to feel again, feel like he once had. Fill up this saddened emptiness with something that couldn't hurt him. 

- **Saturday** -

Gavin tried not to dwell for too long. This was only temporary, he tried to comfort himself.

Next week would come by like a blessing, like waking up after a bad dream. 

Gavin Reed was determined. Relentlessly he'd strive to complete this new objective, and he would do so well. 

Where he once used his hands, his words, his actions to harm, he'd now use them to heal. He'd sure as hell try.

He had to keep that light shining in Richard and Gavin had only himself to blame when he blew the candle out. 

It was almost as flattering as it was terrifying to know he had that much power over Richard. That without ever realizing it sooner, Richard had already given Gavin his light. 

\---

Moving for an Android was easy. With but a few boxes of belongings, Richard was approved to move in immediately.

Hank and Connor came along to wish Richard well and remind him that dinner out was still happening. They missed him as soon as he shut the door. 

Richard walked about his new home and the pride of being independent very quickly gave way to more emptiness, and silence. He didn't quite like being alone, but he'd see this through. 

- **Sunday** -

Gavin lazed away his sunday. sleeping in late until the night terrors, the memories of Richard, woke him up in a cold sweat. Just to spend his waking hours sighing and daydreaming of that same man. Staring lovingly into nothingness at the thought of Nines soft smile and his bubbly laugh. At the memory of weeks before, It had made him so incredibly love sick.

The hours seemed to stretch on the later it got and as Gavin tried desperately to still his busy mind he grew impatient. He wanted nothing more than to leave this bad week behind him. 

He had felt so eager and excited to finally do right by Richard, that he honestly contemplated shooting himself to make the new week start faster.

He scolded himself at the idea. 

Even if Richard wasn't really, well, Richard. He still wanted to see him. And if Gavin were to die each week he preferred Richard's way out compared to any other. As gruesome and horrible as that sounded Gavin took a slight comfort in it. 

- **Monday June 6th 2039** -

Gavin woke up early, ate breakfast and headed to work. He was practically vibrating with nervous energy at the week to come. 

He had been so anxious that he almost hadn't notice the time.

Nines was late.

That was new, and Gavin wondered what was keeping him.

As it turns out. Richard's new place had been slightly farther from the D.P.D than Hank's had been. His new rout to work did not deter the Android for long.

Back on schedule the android made quick work of the precinct.

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 19: I'm Sorry

'Waking up' had always been a _pain_ to Gavin and he closed his eyes and breathed to help collect himself faster.

"Detective, are you alright?" Richard asked and Gavin felt a warmth in his heart.

To hear his partner speak so kindly to him. His partner who was not beyond pissed at him. His partner who still loved him. His partner who's heart was still soft and shining. 

Taking a long breath Gavin glanced up at Richard, who wore an expression of concern.

"I'm fine, just a bad headache." He made sure to speak gently.

"Do you need anything? Would you like me to get it for you?" Nines offered kindly and it made Gavin's heart flutter.

"No thank you. Actually,"Gavin's tone dropped, "I need to talk to you in private."

The serious manner in which Gavin spoke raised red flags in Richard's mind. Was something wrong?

"Right this way Detective Reed." Richard stood with his arm extended toward the back room ready to guide Gavin there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm high key hyped for this next chapter. like you dont even know.


	9. Its been so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff happens and some stuff almost happens.

**-Monday May 30th 2039-**

Week 19: I'm Sorry 

'Waking up' had always been a pain to Gavin and he closed his eyes and breathed to help collect himself faster. 

"Detective, are you alright?" Richard asked and Gavin felt a warmth in his heart. 

To hear his partner speak so kindly to him. His partner who was not beyond pissed at him. His partner who still loved him. His partner who's heart was still soft and shining. 

Taking a long breath Gavin glanced up at Richard, who wore an expression of concern. 

"I'm fine, just a bad headache." He made sure to speak gently. 

"Do you need anything? Would you like me to get it for you?" Nines offered kindly and it made Gavin's heart flutter. 

"No thank you. Actually,"Gavin's tone dropped, "I need to talk to you in private." 

The serious manner in which Gavin spoke raised red flags in Richard's mind. Was something wrong? 

"Right this way Detective Reed." Richard stood with his arm extended toward the back room ready to guide Gavin there. 

Walking with Richard so close behind Gavin felt his heart beat rising. Such a rapid thumping in his chest and he opted to shove his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking. He shouldn't feel as nervous as he was. 

Finally arriving at their destination Gavin walked inside the bright room as he waited for the door to close behind them. They stood in silence and with adverted eyes, Gavin's body temperature rose significantly. 

' _Speak idiot!_ ' 

"Detective?" Richard's voice was purposely small. 

"What did you wish to discuss with me?" 

Richard could see the way Gavin's stress level skyrocketed. He could see the way his heart pounded and how his hands shook. He was really starting to get concerned. 

' _Start small._ ' 

"I'm sorry." That's a start 

"For everything. For the way I treated you,....Everyone. I- I don't deserve forgiveness, not for what I've done. I've spent so many nights thinking about you. I know that my apology can never take back all my past actions, and I wish for all the world that I could. I am, sorry." _Shitty apology shitty apology_

Richard had shut off his emoting feature at that. The words could not be real. This, this must be a dream. Yes! A dream surely. But the man sweating at the palms was real, his words, real. Richard was not dreaming. 

"Detective, are you feeling alright?" 

The break in the silence was like a command to breathe and Gavin complied. 

"I'm not sick if that's what you're asking."He mumbled out lowly. 

He swallowed thickly at Richard's stare. 

"I accept your apology Detective." 

Hearing Richard say it had done something to Gavin. Had opened up a damn of cool relief and of icy fear. The shaking in Gavin's knees threatened to pull him down, so rather he took a seat himself. Rubbing his hands down his face he couldn't will his body to stop quivering. 

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to discuss this further. Perhaps I could buy you dinner tonight." Richard placed a hand on Gavin's slouched back. 

Elbows on the table and face in his hands, Gavin nodded. Letting a loud breath from the mouth as he hid his tears. 

"I uh, I need a moment please." He sniffed at his clogged nose. 

"I'll be at my desk." 

Nines hadn't said it and Gavin hadn't seen it, but Richard had need a moment to himself as well. He sat at his desk and stared at, past, and through the wall in front of him. Shock would be an appropriate word for how Richard felt. 

Gavin wasn't sure how long his moment lasted, but after a visit to the bathroom to clear up the tears and snot from his face he finally made his way back to his desk. Eyes still red he quietly sipped on the coffee Richard had waiting for him. 

They didn't speak much after that and Gavin had been somewhat grateful for it. So when their shift had ended Gavin followed Richard to the car and sat in the passenger seat patiently. 

"Where would you like to eat Detective?" Richard asked, hands on the wheel. 

"Well, if you don't mind...." 

\---- 

Somehow seated down at the same table, Gavin allowed himself to be swallowed up by his surroundings. Just as lovely and enchanting as the last time he was here. He had ordered his meal and the two sat enjoying all the sounds and sights the restaurant had to offer. 

"Reed, please explain it to me." Richard didn't have to elaborate, Gavin knew exactly what those words meant. 

And so, in the blissful comfort if the lights, of the music, of the dull buzz of conversation, Gavin made himself known, He spoke lowly but Richard had no problem hearing each word. 

Richard had become transfixed by Gavin, as he often did so many times before. He could practically see the Detective's body burning in his guilt and shame. And knowing now without doubt that Reed had what Richard always hoped he had, made his heart glow deep in his chest. Loving the Detective had not been a mistake. 

After dinner had been concluded, the check paid and the tip sorted, the two drove back to Gavin's apartment. 

Walking Gavin up to his door, Richard bid the Detective goodnight. 

"Wait." 

"Yes Detective Reed?" 

"Are we friends?" His voice small and rough from tears. 

"Yes Gavin, I believe we are." 

Gavin was sure he hadn't cried more in a single day of his life than this one. 

- **Tuesday** \- 

Gavin had actually come into work early. Making a full pots worth of coffee he took his time drinking his own.

On time papa duck Anderson gave Gavin a tight lipped smile and a nod. Following close behind were his ducklings. Connor when he past the Detective gave him a bright sunny smile and a wave. Finally the last duckling to come through the doors and to his desk, greeted Gavin shyly.

"Good morning Gavin, you're here early."

\---

The day had been, like all other Tuesdays of the same week, rather uneventful. They would have that robbery on Wednesday, but aside from that not much happened. Gavin was somewhat grateful to be stuck in this loop on a rather slow week. 

Now that Gavin had built a solid foundation for any further possible relationship, he could start the wooing process. It was lunch when Gavin made his first move. 

"Hey, uh...If you're not busy later tonight- And if you want to that is, I was wondering if we could hang out at my place." _Smooth Gavin_.

Nines would have to get his thirium pump replaced soon at this rate. 

"I'm not busy." And Gavin had to stop the grin from splitting his face by devouring the rest of his food. 

Gavin had made it back home first as Richard had to drive back home with his family before using his father's car for the night.

Despite himself, Gavin paced about deciding to put his nervous energy to good use by tiding up a bit.

A polite knock and Gavin swung open the door.

"Hello." Gavin said cheerily and immediately scolded himself for being so awkward.

"Hello Gavin." Richard chirped right back unbothered and unaffected by Gavin's apparent oddness. 

"May I come in?" Richard asked when the silent smiling dragged on.

"Oh! Yes. Please." _Come on Gavin get it together._

Richard stepped inside and stopped in the middle of the tiny living room. He made no effort in hiding the fact that he was looking around when a small black shadow trotted toward him. 

"Oh, hello, and who might you be little one?" He bent down to pet the cat.

"That's my daughter, Aki." Gavin answered fondly.

"Aki? As in autumn?"

Gavin felt his face flush. Scratching the back of his head he looked away.

"Yeah."

"What would you like to do?"Richard asked still petting the cat.

"Do you like movies?"

Gavin knew exactly what he wanted to watch. If Richard was being honest all those weeks ago then he should find the movie endearing. 

\---

Richard would be lying if he said he hadn't notice Gavin's staring and fidgeting during the movie, and he had to stop himself from giggling every time Reed inched a bit closer.

Mid way through the movie the two were practically shoulder to shoulder. Gavin let out a slow yawn. Stretching his arms up and over to rest on the back of the couch.

"Gavin, if you're tired you should only say so. I can leave so you can rest. We could finish the movie some other time." Richard finally turned his head to look at him.

"No that's alright I can stay awake." _Shit_

"Oh no, I insist." He stood up from the couch.

"W-wait." And Richard smiled to himself.

"Yes Gavin?" Nines turned to look at him and found himself being kissed.

It was short and timid, full of uncertainty and,... and love. Nines was sure he had a short circuit himself.

"I wasn't lying when I said I've been thinking about you." Even in the darkness Nines could see just how red the Detective was.

"I'm quite glad you feel this way about me." And he was.

Gavin gave a real yawn despite himself. 

"I should really let you rest."

"No." Gavin held him close, head laying on Richard's left shoulder,"Stay. Please." He almost whispered.

"Gavin I don't think it wise to-"

"I've been having night terrors." And Gavin tightened his grip around the android.

Nines LED went yellow for a few cycles before resting on blue again. Finally he returned the embrace and the fists gripping his back relaxed into open palms. 

"Very well then, I'll stay." 

Turning off the T.V. and heading into Gavin's room, Richard was handed a pile of clothes.

"What are these for?" Even though he and Connor regularly wore pajamas to bed, the gesture still surprised him.

"Its not comfy in those clothes. I'll go change in the bathroom. Hurry up."

Undressing in Gavin's room certainly made the blood rush to Richard's cheeks, and he repeatedly had to tell himself of the actual context.

Gavin quietly came out of the bathroom, laid down in bed and looked up expectantly at Richard.

' _So he's the little spoon._ ' Richard thought.

"Don't you think its a bit too soon for this?"

"Not soon enough."Gavin mumbled through a frown.

Crawling into the bed, Nines put himself behind Gavin, chest flush against the smaller man's back.

Gavin waited for an arm to reach over and hold him but when it never came, Gavin looked over his shoulder to find Nines staring back at him.

"I lo- I like you too Gavin." Gavin knew, he understood all the fear surrounding that word. All the uncertainty on whether you'd hear it back.

Finally Richard's arm pressed gently on Gavin's chest and he snuggled against the android. He was warm and surprisingly soft. Falling asleep that night had been no problem at all. 

- **Wednesday** -

Gavin for once, woke up peacefully. The warmth and weight of his partner still lying behind him made him smile. Partner now meant two things and Gavin loved it. 

Opening his eyes he glanced at the Android.

"Good morning." Richard practically cooed.

"Mornin. How long you been up?"

"A few hours."

"Have you just been staring at me the whole time?"

"Yes." Nines answered honestly pushing back Gavin's hair, "I like watching you sleep."

Kinda creepy but for someone who doesn't actually need to sleep Gavin supposed it was fine. Maybe even sweet.

"Its time to get up Gavin."

"Let me hold you for a few minutes Richard." He turned himself around and mumble into Nines chest.

"You used my name."

"Yeah, I did."

"Detective...the time."Richard spoke up after his few minutes were up.

Gavin grunted to himself. There was so little time. This week would pass and by monday all of this would be gone. He figured he better make good of it now.

"Kiss me." he nuzzled.

"My my Gavin. I didn't take you for such an affectionate type."

Gavin really had no time for his own useless pointless pride.

"Please, then I'll get ready." He said with closed eyes.

Nines chuckled and it sounded like heaven to Gavin. When did it get so bad? 

Gavin waited patiently, happy to continue laying where he was. The bed shifted and Richard gave him a quick peck. A PECK! And Gavin frowned.

"Get ready, you'll get your kiss then."

"First day together and you're already teasing me. Can't fucking believe this." Gavin complained throwing the covers off of his body and swinging his legs off the bed.

"Our first day and you're already throwing a tantrum over a kiss." 

"Fuck you I don't want you damn kiss anymore!" 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

Nines walked up to Gavin and held his cheek in his hand.

"Get ready in 20 and I'll give you two kisses."

Gavin got ready in 15.

"I never would have guessed that it took my kisses to get you to behave."

"Shut it. Now pay up!" 

This Kind of behavior, under normal circumstances for Gavin was unusual. Interactions such as this would take a couple of weeks, if at all. Gavin was never much of a long term kind of guy. One night suited his needs just fine. Or, at least it used to.

Richard let out a pleasant laugh as Gavin kissed him.

"What?"

"Its just, I never thought you'd feel this way for me. A few days ago I believed you hated me." Gavin gave a deep frown and hugged Nines tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"I know Gavin." 

\---

They walked into work together hand in hand. Richard practically beaming, and in all seriousness, glowing at the chest. Nines was over joyed but ultimately surprised that Gavin warmed up to the whole couple thing so fast. 

Whether Nines noticed the looks or not, he continued to blush that brilliant blue Gavin adored so much. Gavin on the other hand shot anyone who even glanced their direction a glare so sharp it could kill.

Collectively the precinct was feeling quite perplexed about the whole thing. 

"Gavin relax!" Hank groaned when his son was surprisingly not by Reed's side. 

"Its embarrassing."

"Make up your mind Hank! Do you want me to clobber him or cuddle him!?" He threw his arms out, palm of his hands facing up.

"Not at work! There's so much PDA you're making everyone sick. You're acting like a teenage girl!"

"I know but,...I don't have much time left." His voice trailed off at the end.

That sentence sent red flags off to Hank. Was Reed suicidal?

"Gavin are you ok?"

"I'm running out of time." He whispered sadly.

The fond smile returned when Richard did before Hank could ask more.

Much to Gavin's dismay and begging, Richard went home that night.

Connor was currently beaming at the dinner table at the events of the night prior when Hank brought up his concerns from earlier that day. 

"Suicidal?"

"Just talk to him about it k son."

"Will do."

\---

Gavin hated this. He _hated_ this. Laying down alone when he could be safely wrapped in Richard's arms.

' _Oh god, Hank was right. I am acting like a teenage girl._ ' Gavin dragged a hand down his face.

He should feel embarrassed. He was a rugged tough looking man, and a cop at that. He was taught as a child not to cry, not to show such softness- weakness. That the bubbly feelings Gavin got when with Richard should make him feel ashamed. That he wasn't a man if he did. 

Yet, Richard cried, he laughed and cared gently for the things he loved. He was a man. More so than Gavin felt he'd ever be. Richard made Gavin want these things. Made Gavin want to be held, to be showered in affection. And given the circumstances what others thought of him was the last thing Gavin cared about. 

Gavin cried, Gavin loved, and smiled. He was soft if only for Richard. And god damn it he was a Man! He was rugged and tough and a hell of a good Detective. It was more than ok to want these things. To want to be held. To miss his partner. To want to be showered with kisses when he'd see him again.

- **Thursday** -

Upon arriving to work Richard was practically tackled by the red faced Gavin Reed.

"Missed you." He whispered sweetly.

"Come on Gavin cut the crap!" Tina huffed perhaps just a tad jealous. 

"I think its cute he missed my brother." Connor laughed however not in a mocking tone.

Gavin would have thrown hands with them if he wasn't so comfortable in Nines hold. He did however settle on flipping them off before returning his attention back to his partner.

"Don't forget about me." Gavin made the quiet request despite knowing full well it could never be consummated.

Gavin's voice so small that if it had not been whispered into Richard's ear he would not have heard it. His LED went yellow in an instant and he exchanged a worried glance over to his father.

The drastic change in behavior was very odd. Hell, a few days ago Reed couldn't stand him, now he couldn't seem to let go. 

Out of both his eagerness to spend time with Gavin and his worry for his mental health, Richard stayed the night again. Snuggling into bed together as if they had been doing so for years they fell asleep. 

Richard's stasis didn't last too long however when he was awoken by Gavin's voice. His whimpers and pleas turned into panicked screams and wails. His breath quickened and Richard's scans told him Reed's stress levels were alarmingly high. 

So Richard held him closer. Hushed and whispered sweet nothings soothingly into Gavin's ear. It hurt seeing him this way. What past trauma was doing this to him? It took quiet some time but eventually Richard's words had calmed Gavin. Was his current behavior linked to these dreams? 

- **Friday** -

When Gavin woke that morning it was with a jolt at seeing the Android. His face white and so full of fear. In those few moments Gavin had been truly terrified of Richard, and when his mind finally caught up with him he looked more exhausted than he had in a very long time. 

Richard's LED a bloody red at the sight. Gavin really hated that color. He'd have to fix that. The color red had no place on his partners temple. Which, to his irritation took quite some time to render 'fixed'. But when the glowing ring that Gavin couldn't imagine not seeing on the side of Richard's head had returned to a happy blue it was accompanied by a lovely blue blush. Yes, this sight was definitely better.

\---

During the workday in intimate moments Richard heard for himself the phrase his father told him of. _"I have no time."_ Whispered broken and desperate. It shattered Richard's heart. 

That night Gavin's tight grip only faltered some once the heavy blanket of sleep fell over him. 

- **Saturday** -

"-ove." Gavin caught the tail end of the word as Nines nuzzled against his neck.

" _Kitten_."Nines almost purred out and Gavin shot that dreadful red at the pet name. 

Stirring awake but not yet opening his eyes, Gavin breathed out happily. The two had upgraded from spooning to forking just last night.

"Gavin." He sang.

"Gavin love, wake up. I miss you." Gavin merely hummed out a sigh in response to his partner's affections.

"I could make you breakfast if you'd like."

"Mmm. Later. Stay here with me."

"Always."

That word had stirred something in Gavin. Desperation, love, hope fear, anger.

' _Always_ ' He repeated Nines voice in his head. ' _Always_.'

\---

Gavin knew what was coming. So, when Richard had informed him about dinner out with the other Andersons, Gavin spared no thought on accepting his partner's invitation. 

He dressed in clothes only slightly nicer than the ones he originally had on. There was no reason to, he'd been to the restaurant before and it certainly wasn't the place for finer dressing, if that's what you could call what Gavin wore. He had just finished buttoning up the last button of the white collar, and tucking in the bottom into his black jeans he stood on shined leather Chuck Taylors . 

Maybe a part of him wanted to make a good impression on the Andersons. Well, it was far too late for a good _first_ impression. It would always be too late for that, and given that the week was almost over it really shouldn't matter. Nothing should. 

\---

"Nice look Reed." Hank grunted out in greeting as he and Connor waited outside for them.

It mattered to him.

Seated down at a booth in the corner, Gavin felt content. The cozy warm light, the good music of a completely different kind, the comforting buzz of happy families. Champagne chandeliers or simple bulbs. Vivaldi's Four seasons or Queen's Flick of the Wrist, Gavin loved it all. So long as he had the honor of good company. Right now in the company of his partner and his family, perhaps one that Gavin wouldn't mind being a part of, Gavin was happy. Happier than he ever felt with his own family. 

Connor couldn't stop smiling, and noticing Richard's flashing yellow LED and Connor's ever growing grin, Gavin had to guess Nines was trying to get his brother to stop. It obviously hadn't worked. 

Hank had skipped flirting with the waitress for eyeing Gavin weird. He had been speaking rather peculiar toward him. Slow and careful as if trying not to scare a wild animal. Connor and Richard didn't seem to notice or care, but Gavin knew this wasn't normal behavior for the old man. It wasn't until his visit to the bathroom that Gavin found out the reason why.

A word? Oh, was this going to be the shovel talk?

"Suicidal?" Apparently not.

"We've just noticed how strange you've been actin lately." Hank crossed his arms and sharpened his gaze.

"Maybe in the past, but I'm fine. Honestly Lieutenant that's the last thing on my mind these days." Ah, when was the last time the Detective had called him by his rank? It seemed to surprise the Lieutenant as well. 

He seemed to consider Gavin's words for a moment or two. Chewing on his cheek as if chewing on the sentence itself. Gavin could tell Hank wasn't convinced by the way he was glaring at him, but he seemed to have dropped it for the time being. They had spent enough time in the bathroom. However, it made Gavin wonder why Hank would think so in the first place, he hadn't been happier. Still, it was nice knowing the old man cared.

Back at the booth Gavin's hand slipped into Richard's hold under the table, a tiny grin showing on Nines face.

Things went rather well after that. No more glances or delicate speech. Hank had however, pulled up a picture of Connor and Richard taking their first bath.

Connor was smiling wide while Richard stared blankly at the camera. There had hardly been any room for the both of them in the bubbly tub.

"He wasn't deviant at the time." Hank informed.

Both brothers a bright blue and practically shrinking into themselves. _"Baby pictures"_. And Gavin laughed tears.

"You're an A+ Dad, Hank!" And Gavin hadn't seen it past his tears but Hank had given one of the warmest smiles at that. 

Pleasant good nights and tight hugs later, Richard followed Gavin back into his apartment.

"That was fun." Gavin said throwing off his jacket.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Richard responded picking the jacket up off the floor.

A _good time_. Now there was an idea.

\---

Under the security of blankets they were so close to each other. Bodies already tangled together in loving embrace. So, when Gavin's hands roamed and caressed, a static shudder escaped Richard's lips and tickled at Gavin's ear. 

Perhaps he was being selfish, being too eager in his haste. Determined to get the last laugh at father time.

He loved Richard, but at the moment he hardly thought of him and his needs, and suddenly Gavin felt no different than he did on those one night affairs. He felt shame, guilt, regret. This would be their first together and Richard's first in general. Gavin wanted for the first time to make _love_. This, this was not love.

It wasn't fair to Richard. He deserved better than this, and Gavin felt a wave of emotions come crashing down on him. None of this was fair!

His sorrowed mind yelled and cried behind his fevered touches and the hate within him grew. Yet still, behind tears of a dozen emotions Gavin devoured greedily, selfishly. Without love. Time was cruel. 

"I'm sorry." Finally the shattered part of him spoke from behind a kiss.

"I'm sorry." His throat barely producing the sound as if his body were fighting to stop him from saying it. 

He breathed in the scent of Richard as he pulled himself way from the android. His mind and soul cried out at the loss of the other's warmth and Gavin held himself feeling incomplete. 

"Gavin?" His metallic voice sounded like the equivalent to breathless to Reed.

"Gavin what's wrong?" Richard's lap cold from where Gavin abruptly removed himself.

Richard didn't understand. Things had been going so well. Gavin had been adequately aroused when he first made his advancements. Perhaps there was fault in Nines own actions, after all it was his first. Was he missing something? 

"Did I- Did I do something wrong?" Why had Gavin stopped?

"No." Came Gavin's short response.

"But I did." He spoke up only a minute moment later.

"What do you mean, Love?"

"I touched you without feeling, I kissed without meaning. Without love. I couldn't- I can't do this to you, but...." Gavin's shoulders trembled and shook. 

"I'm going to lose this. I'm going to lose you. You'll be torn away from me. I have no time and because of it I had almost made something that should be treasured ugly and soiled." He sniffed. 

"I love you Richard, but just then I had only set to use you and I'm disgusted with myself for it. If I had done any more to you than touches and kisses,...If I." Gavin shook his head, "I would never forgive myself."

"Gavin." And the bed shifted behind him.

Soon warm, strong, gentle arms wrapped around him. Gavin could feel the other's heart beat against his back. 

"Thank you." Richard whispered softly in Gavin's ear.

"For what?' He asked bitterly.

Richard nuzzled his neck and swayed them from side to side. The glow of his LED in the corner of Gavin's left eye. _Blue_.

They had spent quite sometime swaying there on their knees. Long enough for Richard's embrace to calm him. 

"Love," Richard finally spoke,"What do you mean when you say you have no time? You've been saying it all week. We're worried about you."

"We?" 

"My family." And Richard paused, "They can be your family too. If you want."

That had done something to Gavin's heart.

"Please Gavin. What's wrong?"

"You're going to kill me." And Richard halted their movement, he froze.

"What?"

"You have killed me."

"I don't understand."Gavin sighed hands gripping at the arms that held him, as if he could keep them there, grounding him.

"I've died so many times. I've killed myself 11 times and died of a car crash when I tried to escape it. I've tried to kill you and succeeded once before your brother shot me as a result of it. It's not just me. Every June 6th you will massacre everyone in the precinct, this monday you will do the same. I will be shot in the head and come back to the Monday before. I will relive the week of my death over and over again." Gavin almost snarled.

"I've tried to make it stop,but there is no escape. Forever dying, never dead." He sighed.

"I'm tired." Richard wasn't sure what part of Gavin exactly, was tired.

They laid down and Nines held him. Mind racing to process what he had just been told. 

Obviously Gavin was alive and not dead. He was there sleeping in Richard's arms. Obviously Nines would never choose to believe in such a horrid tale. A tale of death by Richard's own hands, to the people he loved most in this world. 

But then if obviously none of what Gavin said was true it would point to another unsettling fact. Gavin was insane. Gavin was unwell. If that were the case then was anything Gavin said these past few days true? Was Gavin's love just as real as his story?

Richard sucked in a sharp breath and his LED cycled yellow and red. The sectional heterochromia of his LED shook forcibly to one color again. 

Gavin loved him. Without doubt or question. 

If his love was solidly absolute, then what of his claim? Gavin trusted him, trusted him enough to share a "truth" he knew no one would believe. Should Richard choose to believe it then such urgency and despair was understood now on Richard's part, and his mechanical heart ached at the pain his love must have gone through. 11 suicides. 

If true, it helped Richard understand such a drastic shift in behavior toward him. From hate sunday to love the next day. If true then Richard could not let himself be the cause of such a tragedy. 

The only sure truth Richard knew for certain was that he _Wasn't_ certain. This dreadful unknowing provided an opportunity. One of faith. However much Richard hoped it was untrue he would prepare for the worst of it. A mind set he was already familiar with. 

With a shaky sigh Nines locked in a decision. He would show faith in Gavin Reed.

- **Sunday** -

Gavin's eyes opened only because of the sun's light warmed and overheated his body. Gavin woke extremely thirsty and covered in sweat. But soon he realized another thing; Gavin woke up _alone_. 

He groaned as he tried to remember the events of last night through his drowsy overheated state.

A lot had happened. Most rather heavenly, some, unbearable. 

So Nines was gone. Where and for what reason. What was it that sent him over the edge?

Gavin sighed a long and heavy sigh, one that left his lungs empty.

Despite the heat Gavin settled on running on his treadmill. His mind driven blank. He focused on his body, the way his throat burned with each inhale, the pounding of his heart like the pounding of his feet. All such sensations proving he was alive, if only for the moment. 

\---

"Hey Connor, has your brother contacted you today?" Hank asked in the door way of his sons' shared room.

"No."

"Well, did he tell you where he was gonna be yesterday?"

"No. I assumed he was staying over at Detective Reed's place."

"I just got off the phone with him. Says Nines hasn't been there all day. Can you call him for me?"

"Sure thing." Connor's LED shifted yellow for a few seconds before worry colored his face.

"What is it?"

"That feature has been turned off from his end." 

"I'm sure he's fine. I'd just like to know where he's fine at." Hank waved off a weak reassurance to cover both of their concern. 

That night Hank had troubles falling asleep and Connor did not enter stasis nor halt his attempts at contacting his younger brother.

Where was he?

- **Monday June 6th 2039** -

_Heated metal_

__

_Pressing, pushing, breaking, shattering_

__

_Precious bone._

__

_Ripping, tearing, rupturing_

__

_Soft grey flesh centered in his_

__

_Golden Crown._

_Fragments of him_

__

_Sprayed out in congealing rays_

__

_His very self_

__

_Commingling, commixing, conjoining_

__

_with the self of others._

_All kindred with_

__

_Sparkling, shimmering,_

__

_Jewels adorn_

__

_their heads_

__

_Pendants of_

__

_Ultramarine and Garnet_

__

_Such treasures_

__

_Cold and_

__

_Dead_

- **Monday May 30th 2039** -

Week 20: A waste

' _NO!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, its been too long. From being distracted by star trek to just not feeling the flow of writing to the fact that this chapter is almost twice as long as usual. i Had hoped youd want a good long chapter that unfortunately took longer to write than a rushed shorter Bad chapter. Im gonna be honest this chapter intimidated me. For so long I've looked forward to writing this part and when i finally got to it i was afraid it wouldn't live up to my expectations. or yours. 
> 
> I'm really excited, nervous, and self conscious about this chapter. please tell me if you enjoyed it or not I worked really hard on it.


	10. Not a chapter, but an update

I know im sorry, I hate it when this happens too. Like ooh another chapter and it's just like "Sike!! You thought I'm just an update!" 

Well luckily it's not a bad update so don't worry. 

I'm here to tell you who aren't on my Tumblr and so don't know my progress. 

This chapter is underway. It will contain two weeks and so therefore will be a longer chapter. Longer chapter = unfortunately longer wait time. I know as if I haven't been keeping you waiting long enough already. 

If you don't know, the reason this chapter or rather, chapters for this story take so long is this. 

I am writing two stories. With this story's chapters being from 33-56 pages long and my other story's chapters being only around 17 pages. I write two chapters for the shorter story in a row after writing only one chapter for this one. Due to the longer chapter taking longer to write. 

Also, I deal with constant depression, sometimes it gets pretty bad and I just can't do the things I want to. 

So Good news, this chapter is gonna be dope. I'm really loving it so far. New things happen and the story takes a huge leap in progression. 

To give you a little something for your patience here's a piece of the first draft. Enjoy.

**[The precinct was full of life and noise, as it should be. The morning's rays pooling in through the windows and flooding the floors in a river of warmth and light. Motes of dust floating all around them like fireflies illuminated by the sun's vibrant touch.**

**It was days like this that had Gavin grateful to be alive.**

**Still with the smile on his face as he sat down, Gavin brought out the clipboard and wrote for Thursday, 'peaceful'. It was then that an arm reached out from behind him and placed a cup of coffee at his desk.**

**Gavin took a deep breath in and sighed out gaily. His heart seemed to swell in that moment. The body behind him lingered and curiously leaned forward to look over Gavin's shoulder.**

**"If you don't mind me asking, what is it you're writing?"**

**"Notes Hun." The body behind him stilled and with dreadful realization Gavin shot that cursed red in embarrassment.**

**His entire body over heated as he rushed his way to the bathroom. Hand covering the lower half of his face, even his ears were colored that crimson shade.]**

So there it is. just a little peek. Please i ask of you to continue to be patient with me, and i am very sorry for always taking so long. I am trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support I got on tumblr when I first brought up the story. I wasnt sure I was going to write it but you all seemed so excited. So, Ive got a long way to go before the whole thing is finished. I ask kindly that you continue giving me your support.


End file.
